


X-Men Crossover

by blankdblank



Category: Marvel, The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Drop Kick Isildur, Erebor, F/M, Fallen to Middle Earth, Gondor, Hobbiton, Lord of Moria, Lothlórien, M/M, Mordor, Moria, Mt Doom, Rivendell | Imladris, Rohan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-10
Updated: 2018-05-10
Packaged: 2019-05-04 23:26:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 28,750
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14604042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blankdblank/pseuds/blankdblank
Summary: You and your younger brother Logan, Wolverine, are transported into Middle Earth, stealing alliances and hearts along the way. (First parts are a bit rough, one of my older pieces.)





	1. Chapter 1

“The year is 544 BC, in Sparta. My name is Jaqiearae, named for the Jaguar that found me. I was born and shortly after, left to fend for myself in the woods past Sparta. King Anaxandridas II found me after returning from a hunting trip, killing his released prey and finding me behind the fallen jungle cat, and brought me home.

His first wife had been deemed barren, and he had been forced into taking a second wife, as he refused to divorce his first love. His second wife was with child as he returned with me, presenting me to his love, hoping to share the joy of raising a child with her, hoping, perhaps after seeing her care for me the Gods would grant her Mighty Sons to carry on his rule. His wish was shortly granted after I arrived. Along with the realization of why I had been abandoned in the woods. On my first night in my new home I turned completely metal, and would remain so until I woke the next morning, making my adopted parent believe that the Gods themselves had sent me, one of their children, to be raised by the great King.

Word quickly read through the servants, leading them to issue that I was the child of Hephaestus, earning even greater respect for my parents, and increasing the blessing their people saw as the King’s first Wife was granted three sons after I came home, each of them growing into great Men, stamping their names into history with their deeds. I grew, happy with my growing family, but through my childhood I learned of my hidden powers, along with my ability to shift into my metal form at will. As a child I could freely pass through objects, and no one could touch me unless I allowed them to.

The incident that triggered it was that I was that I was led out to the woods by Cleomenes, the only child of my Father’s second wife, as a prank, shortly after we were circled by a group of wolves. As they pounced Cleomenes tried to shield me, and as his arms wrapped around me they could not touch us, their claws and fangs passing through us without any damage left behind. As they circled again he grabbed my arm and led me sprinting back home. Barely able to stop as we reached the door, readying ourselves to slam into it but passing right through it, drawing the attention of our Father. Who quickly ran over to us, reaching out and watching as his hand passed through us. Our mothers and brothers gasped as they saw this, and as he let go of my arm he ran to his Mothers arms, finally able to touch someone again. I burst into tears and started shaking as my Father kept trying to hold me, each time passing through me, dropping to his knees before me, telling me softly to stop crying until I finally was able to follow his order. I couldn’t feel him again for nearly an hour as he and my Mother and Brothers all knelt around me trying to calm me down. Eventually my Brother Leonidas thinking to tell me to try pretending I was going to sleep, try to relax my body enough so I could turn metal and they could hold me. It worked, I felt my body turn solid again, opening my eyes as they wrapped themselves around me.

As they released me I focused on my hand, trying to shift myself back normal, finally able to see my hand normal again, looking up as my brother Dorieus slid his hand over my palm, earning another hug from them as I slowly shifted back to normal again. Over the next week I was able to shift freely between my forms, and finding that my body could heal at incredible speeds, along with being able to take another persons injuries, healing them, and found metal objects being drawn to me, slowly learning that I could control it with my mind, and finding that I would even bleed metal in its liquid form, along with being able to read others minds and freely control them, but keeping these powers to myself. I was shortly kept separate from others in Sparta as my abilities supported my supposed Demi-God status, all but my Family keeping their distance.

I stayed in the library mostly between my fighting lessons with my Brothers, each of them determined to make me the strongest of the women in Sparta, enough to rival any man, easily earning my place in my Father’s Army. For 164 years I lived in Sparta, I watched 7 Kings take their places on my Father’s throne, the pain of my agelessness becoming unbearable, talking my leave from my home. Wandering from country to country for centuries, never staying anywhere more than a decade, enough to read anything I could get my hands on, learning the languages, then passing on. Eventually finding my next home with the Vikings, earning another place similar to my Spartan one, then passing on again, fighting wars for over two thousand years, leading to several urban legends and quickly being forgotten again. Eventually making my way through America and into Canada, where I met James Logan Howlett, my new brother.”

…

You groaned as you printed out your first section of your history that Professor Xavier had “asked” you to write. Resting your face in your hands for a moment as the memories flooded back, finding him on the worst day of his life. His birth father had just killed his adopted father and mother, leading to him realizing his ability to grow bone claws, and kill his birth father in fear for his life. Spotting him and his friend Rose that had agreed to run away with him, the red head and him pausing as they see your purple eyes reflecting the moonlight and the faint silver glow that your metal powers gave to your skin in the moonlight. You stepped forward as he drew his claws again, raising your hands as you knelt in front of him, finally remembering seeing you in the town before, reaching out your mind to his whispering, “I’m not going to hurt you.” He gasped as he saw that your mouth didn’t move, wanting to run but being frozen in place.

He finally replied, “Your lips didn’t move!”

You spoke again out loud this time, “I’m like you, James, you don’t have to be afraid of me, I’m not going to hurt either of you..” Glancing over to Rose.

“You don’t have claws.”

You gave a small smile and shifted to your metal form, he gasped and walked over to you, timidly reaching out his hand to slide it over your outstretched hand. “I have more abilities, too.”

His eyes shooting back up to yours, noticing the change in them, completely silver now and that you were no longer breathing, eyeing your long curly hair that was tied back into a long braid with bangs hanging down over the left side of your face, once black now silver as well. He drew in a small breath then whispered, “Show me.”

Slowly shifting back normal then reaching out and sliding your hand through his chest, Rose gasping at this as he stared at your arm as you pulled it out again. Poking his fingers through your arm, smiling slightly as he looked back up to you. You pulled a small coin out of your bag and shifting it into several shapes, letting him and Rose examine each one. Lastly changing your nails to metal and sliding them down your arm, showing the silvery blood starting to slide down your arm, James’ mouth dropping as he saw the cuts heal within seconds as Rose slid her hand over your skin after it healed, searching for the wound.

“And Ive shown you my mental power, though It takes a few forms, we should work up to that later.” Rose opened her mouth to say something but you cut her off, “Now, we need to go. Find somewhere safe for you.”

James, “You know what I did?”

You gently placed your hands on his arms, looking him in the eye with a gentle look on your face, “You were scared, that’s why your abilities appeared, You’re not the first one to have it happen to. He scared you, you fought back, we need to find you someplace safe.”

Eventually finding a new home, losing Rose and fleeing again, and again as James’ brother tracked him down and killed his second Wife. Fighting in each war along the way, splitting up for a short time until you found him again as he was sent after Professor Xavier, his memory freed once again as he caught a glimpse of your purple eyes staring back at him. Both taking your place in his school, freely traveling as much as you could, both yearning for the quiet days again, the world was entirely too loud for you, but finding solace in each other’s company as you both survived the ages together.

Professor Xavier was stumped by you, being the only person to be able to shield their mind from him without a special item, like Magneto’s helmet, or Colossus shifting into his metal form, and the fact that after you had freed Logan’s memories his mind was locked as well.

Leading him to insist you write down your history, having researched Mutants throughout history, finding several stories about a woman with your powers since ancient Sparta, being the second oldest Mutant he could find, Logan being a close third with his birthday in the 1800’s. You had finally started the story, to silence him before your planned trip with Logan. Your bags had been packed since yesterday, honestly you had never unpacked since you moved in, keeping your and Logan’s older belongings in your bag, including his Katana from your time in Japan and your old war medals. Packing several cans of food you canned yourselves, and jerky you both prepared along with a few of your guilty pleasure snacks, along with your weapons and your clothes as you always did, leaving both of your rooms empty.

You had just returned from a mission so you still both had your uniform on under your normal clothes, waiting to change till later. Your bags made of special materiel, a combination of your metal blood for durability and materials from Professor X that stretches and makes it able to keep hundreds of pounds of belongings without any weight or expanding the bag greatly.

The students had been working on their projects for Professor X’s annual science fair downstairs as Logan popped his head through the door, “You ready?”

You smiled up at him as you laid the paper on the desk, grabbing all of your bags and following Logan out to the garage, as you passed the library you heard an explosion in the distance, Logan instinctively wrapping his arms around you as you were thrown through the school, the students and teachers watching on in horror as you both sailed through an inter-dimensional portal a student had made, disappearing as the portal turned to dust behind you.

You both landed hard in the middle of a green field of long grass. Logan landing firmly across your chest breaking two of your ribs as you let out a squeaky breath, signaling him to roll over. You heard your ribs pop back together as his forearm snapped back together with a loud crack as he grumbled from the pain. Both of you sitting up and collecting your bags as you stood, both fighting off your dizzy spell and looking around. Basking in the sunlight and feeling a mountain of weight lifted off of you at hearing the silence around you for miles in each direction.

Logan, “Looks like New Zealand….” Sniffing, “Smells…different….though…”

“Well, there’s a road over there.”

He let out a chuckle, “Guess we get another chance to start again. Gonna miss my bike though.”

“Same here. I would love to have another horse though, maybe a speckled one this time.” Making him chuckle again as he lifted his bags, watching as you lifted yours and you headed for the road. Examining the tracks both concluding the way to town was to the right.

You followed it for a few hours, both trying to think of where you could be, eventually stopping as you spotted the sign saying “Bree” with an arrow. Grabbing his arm happily, making him laugh as you let out a squeak, as he shook his head, “Figures we’d end up here.” Wrapping his arm around you, “Seems we’ve landed in Middle Earth. Let’s go find out which book we are destroying.”

Chuckling again as you giggled happily and following the sign to town.

Heading through the town once you reach it, eyeing your new surroundings carefully, stopping at a small girl selling deserts from a basket, smiling up at you both, you pulled a small silver coin out of your pocket and handed it to her, causing her to smile and hand you the basket happily, biting the coin and saying excitedly, “Thank You!”

You knelt down as Logan grabbed the basket, looking her in the eye, “I know this is going to sound strange, but we’ve been traveling for a long time, could you tell me what date it is?”

She nodded quickly, bouncing as she spoke, “February 3rd, year 2940 of the Third Age.” Smiling brightly as she finished, making you both chuckle.

You nodded again, “Could you tell me which way to the Shire?”

She happily nodded again, turned and pointed down the path and listed a few more directions, turning back to you both and asking, “Anything else?”

You smiled and said, “No. But thank you for your help, and your desserts.” Standing and following her directions.

Logan whispered to you in French, “So, we are off to see our tiny hairy footed friend?”

You nodded, “Yes. We landed a little over a year before the Hobbit Journey starts.”


	2. Chapter 2

Pt 2 - Finding Bilbo

…

You easily found your way to the large green door, taking a deep breath of the crisp air and pausing at the open gate. Logan chuckled and gave you a gentle push, following after as you slowly stepped up to the door, taking another breath then raising your hand to knock on the door when it swung open, causing the small Hobbit to fall backwards when he spotted you both.

 

You quickly stepped forward and helped him to his feet as he gave a nervous chuckle, “Sorry I wasn’t expecting company.”

“Not at all, entirely my fault I frightened you.”

He turned and offered his hand, “Bilbo Baggins, Pleasure to meet you.” Glancing nervously between you and Logan, cautiously eyeing your basket before looking back to you.

“Jaqi Howlett, and my brother Logan Howlett.” He gave him a small nod as he glanced back at you.

“So, um…I was just going to sit out for a smoke.” Glancing up at Logan, apparently nervous of his non overly friendly presence. “Would you care to join me?”

You both nod, “Sounds lovely. Oh we have deserts, bought them in Bree, would you like some?”

“I would, Thank you.” Taking his seat on the small bench as you both sat your bags down next to the stones next to the bench and sitting on the stones, setting the basket down in front of you three. Bilbo smiled as he took a dessert and filled his pipe after taking a bite, then lighting it and blowing out a puff of smoke. “My Mother used to make these for me, when I was little.” Both of you helping yourselves to one each then Logan pulled out his cigar as you pulled out your smaller and thinner cigarillo, lighting each with your lighters, smiling as he glanced at your strange rolled smoking sticks that smelled just like Hobbit tobacco as it burned.

“Where did you get those?”

Logan answered, “Back home. Long way from here.”

“Do you miss it?”

Logan, “Not really.”

You, “We actually wanted to talk to you about that.”

Bilbo, “Hmm?” As he took a bite of his dessert, finishing it and grabbing another.

You, “Well, there was sort of an explosion, and um…We sort of fell just a few miles from Bree.”

Bilbo glanced over at you curiously, somehow not overly shocked at your story, as if he had heard of people just falling into this world frequently, “So you were sent here then?”

You, “If we were it’s news to us. But in our world, everyone knows that if you find yourself in the Shire you have to stop at BagEnd. Then start your Journeys from there.”

Bilbo, “My home is that well known?”

Logan, “You have no idea.” As he shoved another dessert into his mouth.

Bilbo, “So where will you go from here?”

You, “Well, I was hoping we might be able to stay here, at least for tonight. We can pay you for our stay.”

Bilbo smiled at the thought of company, he had been alone since he lost his parents, he nodded and said, “Alright, sounds like a fair plan, would you mind telling me about your home?”

You both ended up bonding with him quickly, both easing him into your abilities. Assuring him you meant him no harm, and informing him that, “Should you ever find yourself heading off for an Adventure of your own, we would be grateful to protect you.”

Later that day you and Logan headed to the market to purchase more Hobbit tobacco and rolling papers, on your way back your conversation runs back to your old world.

Logan, “So how pissed do you think the Professor is, one a scale of paper cut to destroying the Universe?”

You, “Close to destroying the Universe. But he can complain all he wants, I’m much happier here.”

“Same here.”

You let out a giggle, “I just thought of something, Victor won’t be able to find us either.”

Logan let out a laugh, “Oh I would love to be able to see his face when he won’t be able to find me on my Birthday. Over 150 years he’s been following me to prove he’s stronger than me, what ever will he do now?”

You chuckled as you ran your fingers over the tracker imbedded in the solar of your uniform, a thought repeating in your mind, Logan sensed the change in your pulse and asked, “What is it?”

“The trackers, in our suits.”

“You think they could use it to take us back?”

“Possibly.”

He nodded, “Then one thing to do. Let’s destroy them and bury them.” Wrapping his arm around your shoulder, “We are staying.” Kissing the side of your forehead. “Every other time we started over, it was my choice. It’s my turn to return the favor. Besides, I am loving the silence in this world.”

You returned to Bilbo’s house, walking through the yard behind the house, each removing your trackers and smashing them with a stone then burying them under the stone, being careful to return the stone back to its original place.

…

Back in the Mutant Academy

Professor and the teachers and students are frantically searching for an answer to return you both back home. After hours of searching he slowly rolled through Logan’s then your room, noticing the empty drawers and closets, leaving no trace of your being there. As he left he spotted the paper on the printer, curiously grabbing it and reading it as Storm entered the room.

Storm, “Professor?”

He frantically flipped the page over hoping for more words on the other side, mumbling, “This answers nothing!”

Storm, “What?”

“Jaqi typed the introduction to her history that I asked her for. It’s vague, no details. I have thousands of questions and now I’ll never know unless we get them back.”

“What happens if we can’t?”

“We have to try.”

“What questions could be so important?”

“She knew Kings.” Handing Storm the Intro, “Her adopted Father was a King of Sparta, almost 200 years she spent there. She was alive when Alexander the Great was conquering the world, he visited Sparta countless times, she would have known them, their likes, their dislikes. How they looked, walked, spoke, if they hated apples. How many times they said the world moments, how they held their spoons, how the world really took to the invention of the fork. There is so much we could learn from her.” Making Storm roll her eyes as he kept mumbling out ridiculous questions he never got to ask you.

Over the next week he had finally gotten it rebuilt with the help of Magneto, declaring a ceasefire in their war, who even though he had tried to kill you and Logan several times, respected you immensely and was going to miss your presence greatly. Through his imprisonment you had visited him several times, knowing he would lose his mind with the solitude. With his great mind he needed someone with great intellect to keep him company, both bonding over your pasts, sharing several stories of your lives since the 1940’s.

Finally achieving the impossible, standing back as they fired up the machine again, only to have the professor gasp as your broken trackers, covered in a handful of dirt fell on the floor ahead of them before a stone landed on top of them. The Professor let out a quiet groan as he dug through the dirt uncovering the trackers, holding them in his palm as he stared at them intently, refusing to admit that that was his only chance. All of the teachers leaving him and Magneto alone to accept your fates as Beast shut down the machine.

Magneto looked at the trackers, smiling slightly as his eyes twinkled, remembering your yearning for a quieter world, “Perhaps they’ve found their perfect world. Jaqi had told me years ago that she wanted to live a simpler, quieter life, more like the world she was born into.”

“How am I supposed to just let go of them?”

He rested his hands on his old friends shoulders, “We remember them, and the life we shared. She told me once, all she could do to pass on after losing her family, was to tell herself to keep breathing and keep looking ahead as she held them alive in her heart.”

…

Back at BagEnd

The next day

Bilbo is showing the two of you around his property, showing you both his gardens and telling you the Hobbit way to tend to plants to make them grow to massive proportions. Stopping suddenly as he spotted a small hole in his yard, where you had buried your trackers.

Bilbo walked over to the hole, walking around it in a circle, then stopping and resting his fists on his hips letting out a huff as he stared at the hole.

Muttering out, “Lobelia!”

You walked over slowly, “Lobelia?”

He turned back to you both, his face lightening up from his scowl, “My cousin, Lobelia Sackville-Baggins. Always taking what isn’t hers. First my spoons now my dirt, and my favorite stone. That was one of my favorite stones. The first time I held hands with someone was near that stone.” Quietly you collected a small plant from one of his pots inside, which he had meant to replant ages ago, then settling down for second breakfast. You both definitely loved his new part of your new lives.

…

Both of you adapted to your new lives, but the main difference being you were both practically weightless. Since Logan became Wolverine as his bones were fused with adamantium, the metal had been slowly poisoning him, drawing most of his healing abilities towards reversing the effect of that, and also making him a few hundred pounds heavier. Your Metal form was revealed to be a purer form of adamantium, with its purity it had been more difficult for Magneto and other super villains to use it against you. With your weight, the both of you found yourselves very careful with where you sat, making the Professor to get industrial strength furniture for you both. But you still chose to stand mostly, or to sit on the ground out of habit, having dealt with this for most of your lives.

A few years after you had joined the Academy Logan had been attacked by a super villain. He had injected him with a toxin that latched onto his Adamantium bones, nearly killing him, leaving only one solution for you. As he laid there screaming on the floor you ran over and started to remove his adamantium from his body as gently as you could. His screams subsided as he saw you kneel next to him, telling him, “I’m sorry, I have to remove your Metal.”

He looked you in the eye grunting out, “Do it.” As he started felt another wave of pain run through his body, you ran your hand over his face, knocking him unconscious, nearly comatose to keep him from the pain. Cutting his forearm with your nail and drawing out the metal, repeating the same on each limb then cutting his chest near his collarbone, removing the last and watching as his body healed. The venom had latched on completely to the Metal running through his body and nowhere else, making it a nearly instantaneous healing afterward.

You ran your hand over his face again waking him up, giving him a kind smile as he lifted his hands, feeling the difference in his weight and feeling his body healthy again.

Logan, “You got it all!” Sitting up to hug you.

“Of course I did.”

His eyes dropped to the giant chunk of discolored Adamantium next to you, “All that was inside me? No wonder I was so heavy.”

“He definitely didn’t waste any energy on making it purer before fusing it to your bones.”

He looked at you curiously, “What do you mean?”

“It’s not pure, it’s only 70% Adamantium, the other 30% was what was poisoning you all this time and why it was so heavy.”

“So if it was purer, It would be healthier for me?”

You looked back at his eyes tilting your head slightly to the side, “You want to do it again?”

“I can protect you better when I have it, my bone claws break too easily, so do my bones. Besides, I kind of like the weight. Would you do it?”

You opened your mouth slightly then closed it, taking a few breaths then said, “Alright, but your going to be unconscious when I do it, Your body doesn’t fight against me when your out of it, and it will spare you most of the pain.”

Over the next hour you collected the Adamantium you had drawn from your veins over the years from the trunk in your closet, as Logan waited on your bed, preparing himself for the procedure.

He glanced at the amount of Mithril you had pulled out, matching the size of the former block, but shining far brighter, as he laid back you waived your hand over his face putting him into the same state as before and slowly giving him a cut on each limb and working the Metal back into his body. Waking him again and watching as he lifted his arms again, drawing out his new claws, staring in awe at their new shine and sitting up realizing the difference in weight.

“I’m lighter.”

“I used the whole amount, it covered your bones better than before, your bones shouldn’t break nearly as easily now. We should still do an X-ray to be sure I got it all covered.” He cut his arm from his wrist to his elbow, watching as within moments it healed, gasping, “Woah, I’m healing faster now.” The X-ray confirming that the Metal had covered him better and the scale showing he had lost half the weight from the Metal before. Thoroughly pleased with his new addition and with your skills.


	3. Chapter 3

Pt 3 - Bonding with the Dwarves

…

You stayed there for nearly a year until he had yet another visitor, then later the next day 13 more.

Each of them taking pause at the tall, hunched over frame of Logan, as he glared in the corner of the room, ensuring no one came close to you, especially Gandalf, and that the Dwarves behaved during their stay. Each of them darting their eyes between you, trying to work out your relationship.

Bilbo agreed to join on the condition that you two would join him, at the sight of you Gandalf knew at once you had been sent here to help, spotting your strength from the other end of the room.

Later that night, you three found yourself in the Kitchen together, Gandalf eyeing Logan suspiciously as he stared at him. Gandalf gave a small smile, “I am Gandalf the Grey. Pleasure to meet you.” Resting his hand across his chest and bowing his head slightly.

Logan drew in a slow breath and replied, “Logan Howlett, My sister, Jaqi.” Letting out a small grumble.

Gandalf, “I’m sorry have I don’t something to offend you?”

Logan, “You look like someone from our world.”

Gandalf, “I take it you didn’t get along?”

Logan, “He tried to kill me and my sister, countless times.”

Gandalf’s mouth dropped open a bit, “I assure you I mean you and your sister no harm.” Eying your both carefully, “Why exactly does Bilbo refuse to leave without you?”

You, “We told him we would protect him, should he go on a Journey.”

Gandalf’s eyebrows rose slightly as he pursed his lips, letting out a quiet, “Hmm.” Eyeing you cautiously, “I’ll let you both get your rest then.”

…

The Dwarves all started sharing stories with their kin of their travels since they had last seen each other. Fill and Kill eyed you suspiciously with a smirk as Fili asked you, “So you live here with Mr Boggins?”

You gave a small smile as Logan handed you a mug of tea and sat on the ground next to your chair, resting his arm on the arm of the chair as he took a sip from his mug, “Yes, we got here nearly a year ago.”

Kili, “So, no little ones then?” Shooting you a smile as his Uncle nudged him with his elbow.

You giggled, “No it’s alright, neither I or my brother have children.”

Thorin’s eyes opened wider in shock, “Brother?”

Logan smiled as he replied, “I was adopted.”

All of them nodding their heads at the answer to the question running through their minds since they arrived.

Dwalin, “So what weapon do you prefer, oh sorry I didn’t catch your name lass.”

You, “Mostly swords and bow, my fists when needed. Though I have trained with axes and explosives before. My name is Jaqiearae, but you can call me Jaqi.”

Dwalin gave a slight nod, “Impressive, I see Mr Baggins’ reasons now for hiring you.” He looked to Logan and asked, “You?”

Logan, “Names Logan, mostly my fists, but my skills are similar to Jaqi’s, I’ve used everything through the years.”

Through the night the Dwarves started to sing and play music for a short time until they decided it was time to turn in, giving you time to help Bilbo pack.

…

All of you left in the morning for Bree, each of the Dwarves choosing their own ponies as you picked one for Bilbo, Gandalf picked his as Logan chose both of you two fully grown horses, old for ploughing but built well for hard labor and still able to travel at great speeds. Even though you were the same height as Thorin your legs were longer and thinner than theirs, making a pony too small for you to ride. Gently stroking your horses face as it greeted you, pressing its face against yours as Logan did the same with his, as the Dwarves climbed into their saddles. You both quickly mounted your horses as Gandalf led the way to Erebor.

Through the first few days the Dwarves awkwardly shuffled around you and Logan, taking to Bilbo better than you two, even though they still kept him at a distance. You managed to shield your Metal form at night, something you had learned to control fully, but your skin still glowed slightly in moonlight, making you cover your arms and head as you slept with your blanket.

On the fourth day Bombur was commenting that his stew would be better if he had some corn to add to it, triggering you to dig through your bag and pulled out two cans, offering one to Logan who, to the Dwarves and Gandalf’s shock, drew out one of his claws and cut open the top and offering it to Bombur with his claw free hand. Who accepted it with a shaky hand, nodding his head and smiling quickly as he dumped it in the stew as Logan did the same with the second before retracting his claw, making Kili and Fill gasp and lean in closer unintentionally. Logan handed the second can as he took the empty one and handed it to you. The group looking on as you drained the last few drops and shifted it into a small metal ball and dropped it into your bag, repeating it with the second.

Kili and Fili quietly shifted closer to Logan, which he spotted, slowly drawing out his claws on one hand, making them jump slightly, his fingers loosely draped as he held his hand out for them to inspect. They both moved in closer, eying it and flipping it over and running their fingers along the blades sides.

Fill whispered, “This is Mithril. How did you get these?”

Logan, “I was born with bone claws, I was, recruited, into a project that covered my bones with Ademantium, or Mithril as you call it.”

Kili, “Is it just the one hand?”

Logan drew out his other hand’s claws for them, “Nope.”

Ori looked over at you, “Can you do that as well?”

Logan smiled as he replied for you, “Oh she’s far more talented then I am, got a list of skills longer than my arms.”

The group all looked at you as you shifted to metal, their mouths dropped open as the two Princes said, “You’re Mithril!” As they walked over to you and walked around you in a small circle, gently tapping you in various places. You stood as the group walked over, each of then inspecting you thoroughly.

Thorin, “What else can you do?”

You smiled and shoved your hand through his chest, making him and the group all jump away from you as you fought your smile and chuckle. Thorin ran his fingers over his chest as Dwalin did the same across his back as you shifted back. Reaching out your hand with a small smile as Thorin looked at you cautiously before stepping closer and reaching out for your hand, gasping as his hand went through yours, trying to grab your hand a few more times before looking up to you in shock as you walked closer to him and grabbed his hand, glancing at his nephew Fili, telling him, “Touch him.” Darting your eyes back to Thorin then back to Fill. He slowly walked over to his Uncle holding out his hand and dropping his mouth as he waved his hand through his Uncles’ chest. Thorin reached up to touch his own chest then looking back at you, “I’m solid, why can’t he touch me?”

You released his hand and Fili’s hand collided with his chest, making the group reach out to confirm that their King was still intact.

Thorin, “Any more skills?”

You smiled and showed them your healing skills as Logan did the same, drawing more impressed looks from the group before turning back to Bombur’s stew, each happily accepting their meals and forming a closer bond with the two of you.

After finishing the stew and cleaning the dishes you glanced over at Thorin who looked at you in return curiously.

Thorin, “Your not going to shove your arm through my chest again are you?”

You giggled, “Nope. Just curious. Whose going to go after Smaug?”

Thorin, “Um…”

Balin, “The plan is to get the jewel without waking him and sending word to the Iron Hills and the other Dwarf armies.”

You nodded your head, as Logan nudged your arm, “Shouldn’t be that hard for you then. You’ve faced Dragons before.”

The group looking at you in shock. Thorin, “You’ve killed Dragons?”

You smiled again, “Only the ones that killed people. A very long time ago.”

Gandalf, “I believe I’m seeing your role in our Journey then. No wonder Eru sent you both here.”

Then Ori started the conversation again, “So is everyone like you where you come from?”

Leading you to the long conversation on Mutants and listing the powers of your former students.

…

Later on in the week the Princes asked you about your world.

Logan, “Her view of it was much different than mine. She’s a lot older than I am.”

Ori pulled out his notebook to take notes, sharpening his pencil quickly, “How much older, exactly?”

You smiled as Logan answered again, “Around 2000 years, give or take.”

You, “Closer to 3000, Caesar threw everything off by adding 3 new months to the year.”

Thorin looked you over carefully, then over Logan who was smirking, “How old are you?”

Logan, “165.”

Ori, “How old are your parents then?”

Logan, “Mine died when I was 10. Hers…”

You, “I never met my birth parents, I was found as a baby in the woods abandoned. My Father found me and took me home. He died when I was 19, my Mother followed shortly after.”

Thorin, “19? You were still a child!”

You smiled, “Back then people barely lived to 60. We are considered fully grown at 18. Women are able to marry as soon as their bodies are ready, sometimes as early as 13.”

All, “13!”

Ori, “So you both really aren’t related?”

Logan, “She took me in after my parents died.”

Ori, “So you aren’t married?”

Logan, “Twice.”

You, “No.” Drawing the Dwarves attention again

Thorin, “So all that time, and no one caught your eye?”

He spotted a strange look flash across your face then disappear, as you spoke, “My father was King Anaxandridas II.”

Thorin’s jaw dropped, “You’re a Princess?”

You, “An Illegitimate one. But more importantly, I was the only person with powers like mine. Which meant I was kept at a distance as my powers fully developed. They thought I was sent to them by one of their Gods.”

Ori, “Which one? What God with which powers I mean?”

You, “Hephaestus. He’s our world’s version of Mahal.” Making their mouths drop open and stare intently at you as they regained themselves. “He’s the smith of the Gods. The God of blacksmiths, metalworking, carpenters, craftsmen, artisans, sculptors, metallurgy, fire, and volcanoes. Which with my Metal form, which appeared even when I was a baby as I slept, made sense to them. Otherwise, if I was just another person who had powers, my life was in danger.”

Thorin, “So you took the throne after him?”

You, “No, his oldest, followed, then his third son followed after. I watched five more follow onto the throne after.”

Thorin, “So they skipped you? Why?”

You, “Only blood relations can follow onto the throne. Unless I planned to kill every last blood relative of his and claim it for myself, which in sort of what my brother was expecting. But it wasn’t my place. So I watched, for 165 years until I couldn’t bury another one of the bloodline that claimed me.”

Each of them noticing the look in your eyes of a deep burning pain, empathizing with you, as they have watched their own family trees dwindle.

Thorin, “How many Kings did you watch them crown?”

You, “7 from my fathers line, I lost count on the other line. Sparta had two Kings. One was mainly over the Army, my Father’s was counted as the stronger line and counted first.”

Thorin glanced over to Ori and said, “Make sure her lineage is noted when we return. Everyone is to know, and add his to the list as well, he is her brother.”

Logan, “You don’t have to add me to her line.”

Thorin, “Yes we do. You are her family and it will be recorded as such.”


	4. Chapter 4

Pt 4 - Convincing Thorin

For months you have been traveling with the Dwarves, bonding with them and earning their trust and even bridging the distance between them and Bilbo. As you made camp that night you took your chance to do something you have been building the courage to since you joined the Journey. You found Thorin after his bath, sitting on a large boulder looking off into the distance, like he usually does, a good distance fro the rest of the Company.

You walked up behind him quietly, clearing your throat to get his attention. He turned and nodded his head to you, whispering, “Jaqi.”

You climbed up and sat next to him asking, “I was wondering if I could talk to you about something.”

 

Thorin nodded again as he caught your gaze, “Of course. What is on your mind?”

You gave him a small smile, “I was wondering about our path to Erebor, something has been troubling me.”

He shifted so he could face you completely, knowing that you would never joke about something like this, “Go on.”

“Balin explained about your last time dealing with Thranduil, I was wondering about us possibly going around Mirkwood.”

He squinted his eyes, “That would increase the distance we would have to travel, possibly triple it.”

You let out a slow breath before continuing, “Alright, Pretend I’m a King, and you enter my Kingdom, your plan is to break into a Mountain, where a Dragon is living, if you fail, thousands could die. If I am a King, why would I allow you to pass freely through if my people could die.”

His eyes dropped to the boulder below you, as he drew a few deep breaths, then looking back up to you, as you rested your hand on his forearm and continued, “Thorin, I’d face a 1000 Dragons to get you home. I’m Just asking you to give it a moment’s thought. You have the only right to the throne, and I don’t want to see you have to barter to get back home. If you still choose to go through Mirkwood, I’ll roll up my pants and sleeves and you all can carry me and watch their faces as we pass right through them.”

He nodded, fighting a smirk at your words, and you saw the deep admiring gaze he was giving you, speaking to you in his low gravely voice, “I will think on it.” His eyes looking off into the distance as you pulled your hand back and you climbed off of the boulder, leaving him to his thoughts, stopping and turning, as you heard him speak again, “I will never forget your words. You and Logan will always have a home with me and my people.” You nodded and rejoined the group.

…

As you all reached an abandoned farmhouse you climbed off of your horse before the group could, Thorin shifted in his saddle to watch you as you inspected the site, calling out to you, “What is it?”

You glanced back to him as you headed back to your horse, “We need to pass through.”

He nodded and said, “Lead the way.”

You climbed back on your saddle and settled up on a ledge on a small mountain. Halfway through the night after your dinner the Company broke their usual stories as they spotted you climbing to the edge of the ledge with your bow and arrows. They all went silent as Dwalin put out the fire, all climbing behind you, spotting the three trolls walking out of a cave below you, and watching as you quickly killed them. The group all agreed to letting you and Logan heading down to clear the area. Once they spotted you both giving the signal they followed you into the cave below you, you quickly spotted Sting and offered it to Bilbo, who bowed his head as he admired his new treasure, finally having a weapon of his own to use in his training. Passing the group of Dwarves burying Gold and you headed back to the group of swords. Thorin joined your side, whispering to you, “You’ve stumbled on quite a hoard here.” He placed his hand on your arm making you meet his gaze, “You saved my Men. I owe you.”

You smirked, “You owe me nothing. Take this.” Offering him Orcrist, as he drew it out and admired it you whispered, “It will suit you well.”

He nodded, “Thank you. You’re not taking one?”

You shook your head, “I have plenty.” Grabbing the other sword out of the holder, “For Gandalf.”

He let out a chuckle as he joined his Men in rummaging. Gandalf thanked you and after they were finished you all took a bath and in the nearby river and headed back to your ledge to sleep for the night as you kept watch.

In the morning you all shared a breakfast and as Thorin joined you to clean the dishes he kneeled down close to where you were kneeling, telling you, “I’ve thought on your suggestion, we will go around. I have a question for you as well.”

You glanced over at him, “Alright, shoot.”

He chuckled at your strange saying you threw in occasionally, “Gandalf suggested Rivendell, what are your thought on it?”

You set down the bowl you were cleaning and looked him in the eye, “I would say go, Elrond isn’t Thranduil, from what I know about him, he will offer us food and shelter, I’m sure I could talk him into allowing us to pass through freely. But either way we could always sneak out after, he would never hunt us down after.”

He nodded, “I will tell Gandalf to take us to Rivendell then.”

You finished cleaning them and took the dishes back to the group and Thorin informed Gandalf they would be headed for Rivendell, the Wizard shot you a curious gaze as he agreed to lead the way, wondering how you managed to convince him so easily.

…

Pt 5 - Rivendell

…

You traveled for a few hours until you arrived at the front gate of Rivendell, You, Logan and Bilbo all inspecting the Elven Kingdom as you entered, admiring the sculptures and trees everywhere. As you all dismounted Thorin walked up beside you as your horses wandered to the stables on their own. Thorin brushed up against you as he spotted Lord Elrond and Lindir walk around the corner. Both of them greeting Gandalf happily and their eyes stopping on you and Logan, then greeting the Dwarves and leading the group into a large room to leave your things then leading you all to dinner.

After your dinner Thorin tapped your shoulder to have you join him, Bilbo and Gandalf in a meeting with Elrond. Logan followed you and stood quietly next to you as Elrond spoke to you about the map, showing you what it said on it. Thorin and Bilbo were heading back when Elrond asked if you and Logan would stay behind.

Elrond, “Gandalf explained your situation to me. I would like to learn some more about you both if you don’t mind.”

You both nodded and both answered most of his questions until he let you both get some rest, leaving him to continue his conversation with Gandalf. You met up with Thorin as he listened in on their conversation, You giggled as you rested your chin on his shoulder, whispering to him, “Don’t mind him, when you live as long as he has, you tend to be skeptical of others.”

He chuckled as he glanced at you, “How can you be so sure?”

“You’re more than he knows, Thorin, meant to change the world around us. He’ll see, so will you.” You patted his back as you pulled back and kept heading back to the room you were given, he turned and watched you with a smile on his face. How he had been so wrong about you, he would never understand, having gained his two most loyal advisors.

After the Dwarves had all fallen asleep you and Logan both agreed to head out on your own for a secret mission. Both sneaking past all of the Elves without drawing attention from the Elves, heading off to the hidden Goblin City. You managed to find one of the entrances, holding Logan’s hand so you could both easily pass through the walls, both finding the hidden cave Gollumn was in. As you snuck over to him you spotted the Ring, twisting the base of the Mithril acorn charm you had made for a necklace, placing the Ring inside without touching it and screwing it back together, Logan drew his claws as Gollumn leapt off of a rock to lunge at you, he quickly beheaded him and cleaned off his claws as you both slipped back out quietly. Finding your way back to Rivendell and bathing and changing your clothes before they woke up.

As you joined the group for breakfast and Elrond’s eyes darted to your necklace, then back to your eyes, his eyebrow raised as you whispered into his mind, “I found the Ring.”

Making his eye twitch and he replied, “Your plans?”

You smiled and looked down at your plate, “Handle Smaug and Erebor, then off to Mordor. Will you allow us to pass freely?”

He drew in a long breath as he pondered his plans as you kept eating, “I will assist you, when Erebor is reclaimed, send word and my Men will assist you.”

Through the next few days Elrond and Thorin had sat down working out a plan and agreeing to supplies to send you off with. Thorin walked over to you after his meeting as you and the group all were sharing laughs and stories, he dropped down on the ground next to you. He leaned in and whispered to you through the roars of laughter, “I don’t know what you said to him, but Lord Elrond just agreed to send us off with supplies. Even agreeing to assist us in battle should we need him. Thank you,”

You giggled and whispered back to him, “I appealed to his common sense.”

Thorin nodded shooting you a smirk, “I’m sure you did.” As he let out a chuckle and headed over to join Dwalin and Balin to inform them of the news.

Later that night you and Logan were roaming through a garden as you heard a rustling, out of instinct Logan grabbed your hand as a small body lunged out to grab you. The small boy passed right through the two of you and rolled a few times after, landing on his knees and looked up to you both, first in shock then he started to cry. Logan rushed over to him and sat him down so you could inspect his legs, as you spotted the small cuts on his knees you ran your fingers over his cuts. As they disappeared Logan tried his best to calm him down, “You’re alright little guy.” He glanced down at his legs and wiped away his tears, “See, the cuts are all gone.”

The boy looked down and ran his fingers over his knees and looked back up at you two.

You smiled at him, “I’m sorry, I didn’t know you were trying to play. I did it out of habit.”

The boy looked up at you, his blue eyes boring into your purple ones, “How did you do it?”

You chuckled and held out your hand, which he reached out to grab but his fingers passed through it, gasping as you said, “I have certain powers. I’m sorry I hurt you.”

As his hand was able to touch your hand again he looked back up to you, “It’s ok, I scared you.”

Logan nodded, “You did. Never heard you coming.” Shooting him a wink, making him giggle.

The boy stood and said, “I’m Estel. Want to play?”

Both of you chuckled and you said, “Yes.”

And he led you off deeper into the garden and started a game of hide and seek then into tag and any other game he could think off. Both of you being his best friends during the rest of your stay and both assuring that you will come back and visit him when you could, and possibly convince Elrond to send him to visit you both wherever you end up.

…

Pt 6 - Traveling

…

You all headed through the back gate of Rivendell on horseback, on one of the safe traveling paths for Mirkwood, enjoying the scenery along the way. For nearly a week you travelled until you entered a clearing which led to an acquaintance of Gandalf, Beorn. You reached his house early in the morning, his head turned as he spotted your horses. The Giant man headed straight for Gandalf, both speaking for a few minutes until he heard you fall out of your saddle with a loud thump. You laid there for a minute looking up at the foot loop that had broken, when a large head popped into your view and you heard him ask, “Are you alright, little bunny?”

You chuckled as you replied, “I’m alright, used to falling.”

He chuckled and held out a hand, you took it and he pulled you up gently and bent down to lift the broken foot loop. You wiped off your clothes and he got a good look at you and Bilbo who had jumped off of his pony to help you brush off the back of your shirt.

He chuckled and said, “You are welcome to stay here as long as you need.”

For a few nights he let you rest your horses as he helped you fix your saddle, yours was in the worst condition when you got them in Bree, you had hoped it would have lasted longer than it did, after the repairs it would last you at least until the Mountain, and Thorin promised you a new one when you reached the Mountain. Promising that if none in the Mountain were in good enough condition he would hunt for you and make one himself.

As you reached the borders of Mirkwood you travelled towards Mount Gundabad. It took you nearly a week to reach the northern most point of Mirkwood. That night as you and Logan kept watch you heard a rustling in the forest, both listening as it headed in the opposite direction of you once you were spotted, catching a glimpse of red hair as it ran away.

Logan looked at you, mentally whispering, “Do we follow?”

You replied, “No. Let them go.”

…

Pt 7 - Winning back Erebor

…

For another week you kept traveling along the edge of the forest, reaching the plains leading to Erebor just as the Moon was setting. You led the group in the dark around the base of the Mountain, finding your way to the front gate. You all dismounted and they all gave you concerned gazes as you held your hand out to Bilbo, who was nervously straightening his coat.

Logan placed his hand on Bilbo’s shoulder, “It’s alright, we will be with you, nothing is going to happen to you. Jaqi’s got the Dragon, You find the jewel and I keep an eye out for you.”

Bilbo nodded his head as he cleared his throat and grabbed your hand as Logan grabbed your upper arm.

The three of you snuck into the treasury, Bilbo and Logan hid as you Woke Smaug and led him through the Mountain. You led him through the forges to light them and as you passed back to the front gate Smaug blew out a large breath of flames, Logan barely had time to curl himself around Bilbo, who had resigned himself to his fate. Happily relieved as Logan rolled off of him, showing that he was safe, but his jaw dropped as he saw Logan shirtless, and seeing the burns quickly healing across his back. Once he got to his feet he helped Bilbo up and followed after you, just in time to see you cutting off his head as he roared one last time, then watching as you fell to the ground and scrambled out of the way as his body fell hard, shaking the ground around you for miles to tremble.

The Dwarves all waited patiently as you headed back to the gate, all smiling as they saw you pass back through the gate, offering your hands for each of them and their horses and ponies. All of them following you to the treasury, each of them pausing to stare in awe at the now beheaded and turned to stone Smaug, then continuing on to the treasury where Bilbo and a shirtless Logan were digging through the gold as Balin took the horses to where the greenhouse was as the stable was too far a distance for them to travel as they were exhausted and there was graas and water there for them to eat.

Bofur paused and asked you, “Why’s he shirtless?”

You giggled and replied, “It burned.”

The group all pausing as they looked at him again and watched you join them, using your magnetic powers to move hundreds of pounds of the treasure at a time until Bilbo finally found his stone. Through the dinner after you could sense the cloud forming inside Thorin’s mind, sharing a secret glance with Logan who knew what you would have to do. As the rest of the Company slept you crept over to Thorin, running your fingers just above his forehead, silently cleansing his mind and slipping out of the room.

You found your way to a balcony overlooking the throne room, hearing Bilbo walk up to you, leaning on the banister next to you, “Can’t sleep Jaqi?”

You giggled and said, “I can go weeks without sleep, mostly I just daydream when I’m meant to be sleeping.”

Bilbo chuckled, “We made it.” He took a few breaths and continued, “Is Logan alright?”

You glanced over at him smiling, “It’s not the first time he’s been burned. As bad as it sounds, you get used to it, we’ve been killed in just about every way you can think of.”

His eyes shot wide, “Killed?”

You nodded, “As long as our brains remain intact, our bodies will heal.”

He glanced back out at the view again as he said, “You must have had a hard life before the Shire. I am sorry to have caused you pain.”

You wrapped your arm over his shoulders, “You have done nothing of the sort, and as for our old lives, fear drives people to great lengths, we’ve done well for sometime on remaining unseen by those who wish us harm. Protecting you is an honor, Bilbo.”

He quickly wrapped your arms tighter around him, nuzzling closer into your chest as you both stared into the distance he whispered, “I wish I could have known you longer, you are the greatest friends I’ve ever had.”

You chuckled, “So are you, dear Bilbo.” Resting your chin on his head, feeling Logan wrap himself behind the two of you hugging you both tightly, resting his chin on your head, saying, “Nobody invited me for the secret hugging.” Making the two of you chuckle, leading the Dwarves to all rush over to you hugging the three of you tightly before Balin started showing you and the younger Dwarves through the Mountain.

Your feet all aching as you all shared breakfast, sharing more laughs and stories as you ate. All of you taking glances at Thorin who was laughing the hardest and joking more than you had seen him through the Journey, your smile grew as you knew you had cured him, and had given him a new chance at his life. For the next few days you enjoyed your new little family in their reclaimed home and heading out to their old green house with Bilbo and Logan to restart the food supplies and to check on the horses.


	5. Chapter 5

Meeting of Kings  
…  
Early the next morning as you were all cleaning up you and Logan paused, the group all going quiet as you said, “Horses are heading for the gate.”  
Thorin nodded and said, “Alright Men, to the Gate. Anything else?”  
You shook your head, “I’m not sure.”  
As you all reached the over look you saw the Elf King and his Army, all of them mumbling in Khuzdul, both of you understanding as a form of old Norse which you both spoke, as Logan nudged your arm whispering in French, “Oh look, your Prince Charming.” You shook your head as you giggled, drawing the King’s eye, his gaze intensifying as he saw your skin glowing and your purple eyes, watching as Thorin leaned in closer to you whispering in Khuzdul, “Would you like to speak to him on my behalf?”  
You glanced over to him saying, “What am I to agree on?”  
Thorin, “See what he wants, let me know and we will decide from there.”  
You nodded and headed for the gate.  
The Elf King and his ten Guards all gasped as they saw you pass through the gate, including the King who was staring at you intently as his redheaded Guard behind him stared at your clothes, eying your black tank top and grey vest along with your blue jeans and boots under.  
The King dismounted as you stopped at the end of the bridge, walking over to you, bowing his head slightly, “Good Morning, may I know with whom I am speaking?”  
“My name is Jaqiearae Howlett. Pleasure to meet you Your Majesty.”  
His suspicion rose as you refused to bow your head in return, his eyes running over your curly black hair spotting your round ears, assuming you just didn’t know his culture, “I wish to speak with Thorin Oakenshield.”  
“He sent me out here to learn what you wanted.”  
He gazed up at Thorin who was on the balcony and you spoke again, “You won’t hear anything different from them.” Causing the King to look back down at you curiously, “I came to ask for my people’s jewels back, and to offer food.”  
You nodded and turned back to the gate, the King stepped forward saying, “Where are you going?”  
You turned again saying, “I was told to hear what you wanted, then to inform Thorin.” You turned and kept going until you passed through the gate again, causing the King to back up again, look up to the balcony seeing that Thorin was gone, then back to the gate. He waited intently as you spoke until he spotted you and Thorin both pass through the gate, Thranduil bowed his head to Thorin who bowed his head in return and you mumbled in Khuzdul, “I didn’t know you had to to the nod back.” to Thorin who chuckled, as he looked to Thranduil, “King Thranduil, my advisor Jaqiearae daughter of King Anaxandridas II of Sparta, she is new to our customs.”  
The King’s face went blank for a moment in shock as he looked you over again before bowing his head to you again, “I am not familiar with Sparta.”  
You chuckled as you quickly nodded your head, “It’s long since destroyed, I wouldn’t have expected you to know it.”  
His face dropped again, “I am sorry, my Homeland was destroyed as well, I know the pain.” He slowly looked back to Thorin, clearing his throat nervously and said, “Have you been informed of my terms?”  
Thorin nodded with a smirk sliding across his face, “Aye. What else will you be expecting for the food?”  
Thranduil pondered for a moment, “For this time, nothing. For future trades another plan could be set.”  
Thorin nodded, “Alright.” He whispered to you in Khuzdul, “Ori has them.”  
You nodded and headed back inside, Thorin smiled as he saw the King follow your path and said, “One of her powers, to pass freely through things. First time she showed me she shoved her arm straight through my chest. Don’t worry it didn’t hurt.” Making Thranduil’s mouth open a bit, which he closed as he saw you walk back out.  
You went to hand them to Thorin but he motioned for you to pass them to Thranduil who swallowed as you approached him. He forced a small smile across his face as you held out the box, gently reaching out to take it, halfway expecting you to not let him take it. You shot him a quick smile as he took it from you and you stepped back to Thorin’s side, Thranduil then passed the jewels to a guard behind him and signaled for a wagon they had brought to be pulled forward.  
The gates behind you opened as Bifur had given the signal, both of you stepped to the side, smirking as the Elves got a clear view of Smaug’s head. A group of gasps coming from them as Thranduil took a step closer asking, “Who?” Glancing at the two of you curiously.  
Thorin chuckled and pointed at you as you gave a small wave, making the King tilt his head, further confused by you as he stared at him.  
Thorin chuckled again and said, “She’s far more talented then she looks.”  
Thranduil whose eyes still had not left you said, “Apparently so.”  
Thorin laughed again as he said, “Would you like some tea?”  
Thranduil nodded, “That would be lovely, Thank you.”  
His eyes never left you as you led the way, informing Bombur that you would help him get things ready as Thorin led Thranduil and his Men into a large meeting room, he and his Men and the Dwarves had all chosen their seats as Logan and Bilbo chose two of the seats along the wall, their presence drawing the attention of the Elf King, especially Logan who was similarly dressed to you, Thorin caught his glance and said, “The tall one is Logan Howlett, Jaqi’s younger brother.”  
The King bowed his head and Logan nodded in return as he sat down, turning his gaze as you and Bombur had entered the room with a large cart of tea and drinks for the group, setting it all out as you walked over to join Logan. Resting your lower leg on the arm of his chair and curling your legs up on top of it, resting your arm across his shoulders as he rested his arm on your legs, the King listened intently to the small conversations and the serious meeting that followed as he snuck several gazes at you as you and Logan shared a silent conversation of your own, smiling as each time you met the King’s gaze he flinched back to the Dwarf conversation.  
Logan saying mentally, “I don’t think he’s ever met anyone like us before.”  
You smirked again, “I would agree.”  
Logan, “I think he likes you.”  
“How can you tell?”  
“He won’t stop staring.”  
You smiled fully as you chuckled quietly, your smile catching the King’s attention again, noticing your two sharp canine teeth and your sparkling smile as you chuckled as some unknown joke to him, but as you glanced back up at him he flinched his eyes back to the meeting around him again.  
As he glanced again you had tapped Bilbo’s ear and signaled for them to follow you as you led them out of the room, the King trailing your steps and the Prince’s curiosity heading out to see you leading the cart to the food storage you had cleaned out near the greenhouse. You emptied the cart into the storehouse with the help of the Prince who had jumped in to help.  
As the cart was emptied Legolas ordered for it to be sent back to Mirkwood. As he turned around Logan had secured the storeroom door and you headed into the greenhouse, whispering to the horses who looked up at you as you opened the door. He watched as you led them back outside to let them graze freely. The Prince walked over to you bowing his head on your left as you watched the horses and he asked, “Do you miss it, Sparta I mean ?”  
You smiled slightly, “Yes and no. I miss the family that raised me, but there was much I was not fond of.”  
Legolas tilted his head to the side, “Like what?”  
You glanced over to him, “I lived there for nearly 200 years, I watched as my Family stopped seeing me as Family and started seeing me as a weapon.”  
Legolas’ eyes sunk as he felt the pain in your words, “I am sorry you had to experience that.”  
You chuckled, “Not your fault. It shaped a part of me, showed me a lot.”  
“About what?”  
“The lengths fear and power can push people.”  
He nodded then raised his eyebrows, “You said, the Family that raised you, they weren’t your Family.”  
“I was found in the woods as an infant, the King found me and took me in.” You looked him in the eyes again, “I’m guessing I was left, either out of fear of what I could do, or to protect me from something, or someone. No need to give me that look of pity.”  
He smiled as you let out a small chuckle, “So you’re still young then?”  
You chuckled as you told him, “I’m nearly 3000 years old.”  
His mouth opened a bit, “Do people from Sparta normally live that long?”  
“They barely lived to 70. It’s a bit difficult to explain. But Logan and I were sent here from another world. In that world there are Men and there are Mutants, Men have normal lives, not living very long, and Mutants vary, some like me and Logan can live for eons, others have a normal life span, but each Mutant has different abilities. Far more complicated to tell races apart than here.”  
He furrowed his eyebrows, “Why would they call you a Mutant, it sounds more like an insult than a race name.”  
You giggled, “It’s shortened from a longer name. It’s mostly based off a mutation in the blood, the makeup of a person as they grow before birth. As for the insult, thousand of my kind have been killed, tortured and enslaved for generations, we mostly hide our abilities. In Sparta I was the only one, they thought I was sent from their Gods to protect them. I am envious of you though, millions in my world dream of being turned into Elves.”  
A smile spread over his face as you headed over to your horse, still gripping the brush you had grabbed earlier, heading out and brushing each of the horses. The Prince kept watch of you until he heard Logan join him and saw Bilbo heading out with sliced apples.  
Logan glanced out at you as he crossed his arms, hearing the Prince draw in a breath before asking, “So, do you miss Sparta?”  
Logan glanced over at the Prince with a smirk, “I’m nearly 2000 years younger than Jaqi, I was born in Canada, completely different world than the one she grew up in. I do miss Canada though, well I should say Canada at that time, it changed so drastically during my lifetime. It used to be like this, surrounded by green, the world was silent still.”  
“So…how are you related? Jaqi said she was found in the woods.”  
He chuckled, “When I was ten she found me in the woods, over time she knew people wouldn’t believe she was my Mother anymore, she looks too young to have carried me.”  
“Oh…so your parents?”  
“My Father was a groundskeeper, I was raised by his Master and his wife. When they died, Jaqi found me, she kept me safe.”  
“From the Men, not the Mutants right?”  
He raised an eyebrow as he chuckled, “There are two kinds of Mutants, same as the Men, some that want peace, some that want to be in charge. In our old world you have to pick a side, do you want to die fighting for the Mutants to control the world, or do you fight the ones that want to burn the world around them to the ground just so they can claim the ruins. We chose to protect Men and Mutants from the Mutants that wanted to rule the world.”  
“So how did you know who to trust?”  
His smirk grew, “I trust Jaqi, my entire life, as long as I am breathing, I will trust her. Everyone else was corruptible, everyone else broke under pressure. As far as this world…” he drew in along breath and let it go, “It is easier to find trustworthy people, to see people as they are.”  
“Well, for what it’s worth I trust you, both of you.”  
Logan chuckled again, “Wait until you see us fight, that is when people run from us. When they see the animal side in us.”  
Legolas let out a chuckle, as he looked over to Logan, “Animal side? What does that mean?”  
Logan met his eyes, “To fight like we do, you have to let go of your human side, trust your instincts, your strength, speed, you have to let go of your fear, tap into your raw power.”  
Legolas tilted his head to the side, “What sort of powers do you have that you need to fight that way?”  
Logan raised his hand and popped out his claws with his fingers still extended, making Legolas jump, “In this world, it’s called Mithril, in mine it’s adamantium, I used to have bone claws, until I had them coated with Mithril along with the rest of the bones in my body. I have healing powers and some mental powers as well.” He slowly retracted his claws as Legolas saw the cuts heal.  
“Mental powers?”  
“I can speak to others with my mind, but mostly if I have a good connection with the person. With Jaqi, it’s easier, I can reach her mind at any distance, I can also pull her mentally towards me.”  
“So if you ever need her, she will just show up?”  
“Exactly, we didn’t understand it at first, but she finally understood that I was pulling her towards me, it takes much more out of her to do it on her own.”  
“What else can she do?”  
“Countless things. The ones she shares, are, Passing through things, as you saw earlier, her body can turn completely into Mithril, she can control Metal, she can heal like I can, but she can also heal others, and her mental powers surpass mine, those mostly are the ones she keeps between just us, others in the past have tried to use her against others.”  
Legolas waved his hand in front of his chest, “Whole body?”  
Logan chuckled, “Yes.”  
After your meeting the Elves went back to their Kingdom, the King giving you one last glance as you showered affection on the horses, feeling his heart warm up again as he saw your smile in the distance, turning back only as they reached the top of the hill leading to Mirkwood. Through the rest of his day Legolas spilled every detail he had learned about the two of you.


	6. Chapter 6

Pt 6 - War

Through the next few weeks a Raven had sent news of Dains arrival on the borders near Dale, you and Logan both were out letting the horses graze as they descended on the Mountain. Earning more than a few curious glances as they passed you, both of you bowing your heads to the King as he passed earning a quick bow in return. Through the next few hours the King and his Men were all filled in on you and Logan’s abilities and your status as a fallen Princess and his attachment as your brother, changing their view on you and their actions towards you.

King Thranduil arrived again as he had every day since your first meeting, each time watching you intently but never able to get another word with you as you and Logan helped with the various repairs. This time however you both had been placed at the end of the long table by Thorin’s side with Dain on his left as The Princes sat on Logan’s side. King Thranduil had been placed on Dain’s left, with a good bit of space between them as Legolas sat on his left with Tauriel closely beside him.

The Elves were listening in intently as The Princes started a conversation with you, as you flipped through the stacks of notes Balin had asked you to assist him with, Kili glanced over at you in the middle of his back and forth with his brother, “Jaqi, you can heal right?”

You flipped the sheet you were reading to the other side, answering “Yes.” Without even looking up. The Prince leaned in a little closer, “From anything?”

“Yes.”

“So, if I stabbed you with a sword?”

You flipped to the next sheet, still not looking up as a smirk ran over Logan’s face, “Within moments.” As everyone else turned to look at you in shock.

Fili leaned back so he could see you behind his brother’s back, “What about an arrow?”

Kili added on, “To the head!” The Elves’ and Dwarves eyes all shot wider at the Princes words, as Thorin was about to shout something you waved your hand to him saying it was alright as you said, “Not as painful as you’d think, but rather quickly.”

“So have you died?” The Elves all shot their eyes to you as Thorin shouted, “KILI!”

You set down the papers and looked up at Thorin, “It’s alright, I get it a lot.” You looked at Kili and said, “Several times. At least what…” looking to Logan quickly, “83?..” Logan cleared his throat to fight back his chuckle at The Elves’ faces as he rested his chin on his fist, “87 last time I counted.” Everyone’s mouths opened slightly as you glanced back to Kili, “I’ve died 87 times since I’ve known Logan, before that…too many times to count.” Thranduil’s heart dropped at the image as Legolas flinched at his memory of what you had told him about your former lives, understanding exactly how cruel they had been to you.

Fili/Kili, “Did it hurt?”

“Depends on how it happened.”

Fili, “How have you died?”

You let out a deep breath, starting to count out on your fingers, “Lets see, shot, stabbed, drowned, burned, stoned, be-headed…”

Logan, “Don’t forget being thrown out of that plane that time.”

“Right, falling, poison, starving, thirst…i think thats it.” Glancing over to Logan who nodded in agreement, then to the Princes whose mouths were open in shock. Thranduil spoke out in a slightly shaky voice asking, “Why had this happened to you?”

You met his gaze and simply said, “Fear.”

Legolas added, “That’s what you meant?! When you said your people turned against you, when they saw what you could do?”

Thranduil glanced quickly to his Son then to you, as a small empty smile slid across your lips, “It’s not as bad as it sounds, King Thranduil, no need for that look. The pain is temporary.” But even with your trying to calm him you could tell he was trying not to allow his tears to fill his eyes.

Kili, “Which was the worst?”

You, “Well, being burned alive is just as fun as it sounds, as it turns out.”

Logan, “Beheading is no picnic either, not really painful but slightly shocking. One minute you’re looking up at a tree the next your feet and watching your body fall.”

Thranduil whispered, “Who burned you alive?”

You looked back at him with a soft smile telling him mentally, “They’re dead now, it doesn’t matter.”

He mentally replied, “It’s always going to matter to me.”

You glanced back to your papers reading them again as you explained that you had died trying to pull children out of a building that had been lit on fire, the Mutant responsible had been killed shortly after, mentally pulling back again as you felt his pain lessen.

…

You woke early before the sun had risen hearing Armies descending upon the Mountain, quickly sending word mentally through the Mountain so your Armies could ready themselves, you and Logan pulled on your Xmen Uniforms pulling the Armor that the Elves had given you, Thranduil especially wishing to keep you safe in battle. As you made your way down the last staircase the Armies were waiting for orders to march out of the Mountain, turning and seeing you both walk through, Thranduil the Dwarves unsure of why your armor had seemed so scarce on you and gasping quietly as they saw you shift into your metal form noticing your now pointed ears and your slightly longer fangs paired with your now silver eyes.

The armies took their places and soon after starting the battle, their worries were soon put aside as they saw you both hacking your way through the crowds of Orcs slipping through them and hacking them apart, using your metal bending to force their arrows back at them and sliding your hands across the skin of anyone around you who was in danger, too busy to notice your actions.

One specific instruction to the Durins, do not pursue Azog, obviously the wrong thing to say as you saw them riding to his trap in Dale on giant Mountain goats, you let out a growl as you both started sprinting getting the attention of the Elves and Dwarves as your body started shifting into a large Metal Jaguar nearly matching Beorn in his bear form as you used your mental link with Logan to share the ability forcing his body to change as well with his permission. Both quickly reaching Dale, quickly killing the Wargs circling the tall tower that Fili and Kili were in, the Elves had just arrived as you spotted Fili being held out a large break in the wall, quickly shifting forms again to your normal form and pulling them to your place as you took Fili’s. Feeling a quick searing pain in your chest seeing Bolg’s shocked face at your appearance, swinging your blade and cutting off his head quickly as he let go of you, falling and slamming into the rocky ground below. The Elves quickly fired into the tower killing the rest of the Orcs and as they lowered their bows they spotted you climbing back to your feet and rubbing your shoulder as it let out a large crack as your collarbone healed, shifting back to your metal Jaguar form, running and lunging at Legolas, wrapping him in your four limbs as a Warg pack attacked from behind. Being enough of a shield to protect him and the small group of Elves behind him, standing over his body as you pawed his swords back into his reach, mentally informing him when and which direction to attack, growling at the group as Logan circled behind them. Once he was in place you all spring into action quickly killing the group as you and Logan charged at the next swarm of Orcs searching for Thorin.

When you finally found him he was in the center of a Warg and Orc group facing against Azog, as the large boulder swing at him you mentally threw yourself in front of him, wrapping around him allowing it to pass through you, landing and standing at his side letting out a roar that caused the Wargs near you to flee. Both watching as the Elves followed Logan’s charge as he leapt at the distracted Azog ripping off his head as you turned and sprinted at the Elf King, charging through him to the Wargs headed for him, killing the first three easily. Feeling a blunt object collide with your side slamming you into a wall seeing the troll that had hit you, shifting back into your normal metal form, charging at it as you drew your sword, quickly beheading it, landing and slamming your sword into the head of a Warg, turning at the next one charging at you and jabbing your sharp nails and your hand through its neck and breaking it before jerking your hand back out. Glancing at the King and using your metal bending to stop the sword coming down at his shoulder, quickly turning it to slam into the Orc’s head he was currently fighting. Sprinting over and slamming your sword into an Orcs head as you slid your right hand across his cheek making him freeze until you said, “The rest of your skin is covered.”

Dain looked at him, “Wow, it went right through your chest!”

You quickly grabbed it and pulled it out before he pulled back, looking back up at him, jumping resting your hand on his shoulder as you killed the Orc behind him with it’s own sword, jumping down before saying, “Tip for next time, don’t pull away if it’s still in your chest.”

Thranduil nodded with a stunned look still on his face, “Right.”

You turned quickly forcing another group of arrows away from the Elves as you jerked the Metal out of the Orcs at the same time, rushing to an Elf you couldn’t save in time, shifting back to your normal form, placing your hand on its chest as you gripped the sword in its chest saying softly, “Stay still, this is going to hurt a bit.” Jerking it out and placing your hand across the wound as your veins turned black forming a deep gash in your chest as theirs healed, pulling your hand back as your chest healed, helping him back up and handing him his weapon. Turning to see the others looking at you in shock especially Thranduil as you shifted back to Metal and headed back into the crowd. Logan rejoined your side as you shifted to match him again until the fighting ended and you shifted both of you back to normal as both of you headed through the crowds, sharing your healing with Logan, so you could heal as many of the mortally wounded as quickly as you could, the Elves and Dwarves all quickly carrying them over to you to make it simpler.

When you finally made it back to the Mountain you both were the first to head to the bathhouse as the Elves followed closely behind, all of their eyes darting away as you and Logan stripped naked except for the King who tried to watch out of the corner of his eye as he stripped to his underwear and slipped into a small bath on the side. Both of you scrubbed yourselves clean and headed for the edge after enjoying the hot water for a little longer, then both climbing out taking the towels that the Elves had brought you, drying off with them instead of wrapping in them as you walked over to your bags along the wall, pulling on your underwear. Logan in his boxer bries and yours especially catching the King’s eye as nearly half of your ass was still hanging out of your small black panties, eying the rest of your figure as you slipped on your bra, adding a pair of daisy dukes and adding a thin spaghetti strap tank top and drying your hair as Logan pulled on a pair of sweatpants cut into shorts before drying his and you both made your way after grabbing your bags to the main hallway where the soldiers had set up their main gathering spots. Choosing your spots at the base of a set of stairs, pulling out your large bag of just Lembas, sharing it as you relaxed, Legolas quickly joined you after his bath, smiling as you offered him some.

Legolas chuckled as he saw you both were on your third pieces since he had sat down, “Normally one bite is enough to do it.”

You smirked at him, “This is how we heal, either we eat nearly twenty pounds of food or we sleep for a month.”

Legolas, “twenty pounds?”

“But I’m not exactly sure how Lembas matches the weight of other foods from our world.”

Legolas, “Well if you need more I can tell Father, and..”

“Don’t worry about it, If we need more we can go hunting, we’d bleed your crops dry after each battle if we ate only your food.”

Legolas chuckled, “I’ll send word for more Lembas then, you saved my life, we can’t let you starve.”

You chuckled as Logan said, “Trust me, starving won’t be an issue, she runs off her stomach.”

Legolas turned as he caught you glancing at the King who was headed over to join you, eyeing your legs as freshly washed Thorin and Dain walked beside him, the Elf King still fighting to hide his blush at the memory of your hand across his cheek, bowing his head to you before his eyes slid across your legs and again over your exposed cleavage through your thin shirt.

Dain chuckled, “You’ll be needing some meat at well there Princess.”

You chuckled, “If I start I won’t be able to stop, I need to eat at least twenty pounds before I can take a break.”

Their eyebrows rose as Thorin asked, “Twenty pounds?”

Logan nodded, “Should have seen us in WWII, cleared out nearly ten storehouses between us, then again we were the only ones who hadn’t ran away.”

You chuckled, “Great War was even worse, they really didn’t understand about rationing.”

As the rest of the Company joined you you heard the rest of the Dwarves starting on dinner as they sat around you pulling out their pipes as Bilbo handed you your small bag with your cigars in them.

Logan nodded, “Thank you Bilbo.” Taking his and lighting it and taking a few puffs between bites, setting it at his feet as the Kings sat in front of you.

Dain’s eyes traveled to your legs curiously, “Do women in Sparta normally dress like that?”

You gave him a smile, we were notorious for showing off our muscles and especially up to our thighs, though mostly everyone was mostly naked.

Their mouths all opened a little as you and Logan smirked, Thranduil asked back, “Naked?”

“Especially the soldiers, except for their capes, had to be ready to be checked if they were in shape for battle at any moment. Spartans were known for their strength, some of the fiercest fighters in the world.”

Kili, “Still, Naked?”

You chuckled, “It’s not a sexual thing, we’re born naked, it’s normal to show some skin when you’re of age where we’re from.”

Logan, “Though Canada’s a fair bit colder than Sparta, so we tend to keep it indoors.” Letting out another puff as you pulled another bite into your mouth and chewed on it catching Thranduil’s eyes sliding across your figure again, trying to control your breathing, sensing that Logan had noticed your change in your heartbeat.

Thorin chuckled, “We’ll just have to keep an eye on the Dams, make sure they don’t take it too personally.”

You smirked, “Well I’ll do my best to keep my clothes on around them then.” Catching Thranduil’s eyes dart to your as the corner of his eyebrow flinched up as he caught your eyes already looking at his.


	7. Chapter 7

Pt 7

After finishing your large meal and a few helping of the food that the Dwarves and Elves had offered, as everyone was choosing their spots to sleep for the night you headed out of the Mountain. Enjoying the cool breeze as you passed through the thick warm stone exterior of the Mountain, as you walked out into the night, passing through the thin trail of untouched grass avoiding any bits of Orc and weapons that had yet to be cleared. Eying the stars as you heard a pair of hurried footsteps heading through the Mountain coming for you, settling finally in a clear spot at the base of a small hill, laying back and searching for constellations. Knowing they would not be the same but seing the small groups and trying to guess their forms, glancing over as you heard the Elf King leaving the Mountain through a smaller door at the gate making his way straight for you alone.

When he finally had reached your side you noticed he was without his crown and in a simple plain white shirt with his pants and boots on under, having rushed out to find you when he’d heard you’d gone out alone. Standing over you saying, “You shouldn’t be out here alone Princess.”

You shifted your eyes to meet his, hearing his heartbeat spike, “I could say the same about you. And don’t call me Princess, barely over a century spent in Sparta out of a 4000 year lifetime does not make me a Princess.”

He sat down next to your side crossing his legs under him, “You were raised by a King, no matter how small a time you spent there you are a Princess and you will be treated as such.”

You rolled your eyes and looked back to the stars, “I abandoned my people, I watched them destroy themselves and my home when I saw what they were becoming as they stood behind me, using me as a shield and a weapon.”

“My Kingdom was destroyed by greed for the Simarills, they’re these..”

“Jewels the Feanor made, there’s a book about them back home.”

“Really? How would they know about them?”

“It’s complicated, There’s a stack of novels written about the forming of your world, from Eru all the way to now and even past this to the end and rebuilding.”

“And you’ve read them all?”

“Not all of them, only a few, most of them are harder to find unless you know where to look.”

He noticed your eyes were still on the stars, he glanced up at them, “Searching for one in particular?”

“Just trying to guess what their shapes are, yours are much different than the ones back home.”

He let out a quiet chuckle and settled down along side you pointing out all the groupings he knew before laying his hands on his chest, just laying in the cool air with you, “Why did you stay so long in your world if it caused you such pain? You could have come here.”

You let out a quiet chuckle, “We got here because there was an explosion that forced us through this portal a student had made. Must have nearly taken half the science wing with it.”

He turned his head to you, “You were a teacher?”

“Mhmm, we both were, mostly when Mutants find their powers they’re just kids, they need a safe place to learn how to control them, a place to feel safe.”

“They must miss you terribly.”

“Professor X and Magneto mostly, known them the longest, Professor X mainly because he was trying to get me to write about my life. 4000 years of that worlds history is trapped in my head and he wanted to learn all about it, drove him mad to no end when I refused to let him in my head to see for himself.”

“How would he get in your head?”

“We’ve talked mentally, so you know about having a mental barrier to protect your mind correct?”

“Of Course.”

“Well there are Mutants, myself included, who can reach into people’s minds, for various uses.”

“Like the Metal controlling power you have?”

“Yes, and others, like, think of something, an object or a place in your mind, if you lower your wall I can see it, helps me learn, especially languages.”

“So I could teach you a language?”

“Within a moment.”

“How?”

You lift one of your hands for him to hold, feeling his eyes sliding across the glowing skin on your hand and arm, “Just think of the language, lower the wall, and just tap my hand.”

He took in a breath as he closed his eyes for a moment, opened them as he dropped his wall, for the first time in centuries, and gently slid his fingers across your palm on your relaxed hand.

You smiled as you felt his language seeping into your mind, almost like floating in water and slowly slipping under the surface, feeling it covering you completely. You spoke again in your new language, “So which language an I speaking?”

He let out a quiet chuckle as he smiled, loving hearing his language from his destroyed home coming off of your lips, “An old form of Elvish, only Legolas and I still speak it, it’s from my old home.” Still sliding his fingers across your palm keeping his mind open to you, recognizing the difference between you in his mind and out of it, softly asking, “Teach me something, please.”

You gently folded your fingers back sliding them along the back of his fingers, letting him feel the gentle sinking as it poured into his mind, smiling again as he felt you slip back again, speaking in your language this time, “What language am I speaking?”

His smile fell back as you pulled your fingers back, “Ancient Greek. From my days in Sparta.”

He smiled again at your both being able to speak your first languages with each other, “What did it look like?”

You chuckled again making his smile grow when he looked at you seeing your large smile, gently sliding your fingers through his as you closed your eyes he looked back at the stars seeing them shift into new constellations, as buildings rose up around you both. You sat up and he quickly did the same seeing the courtyard you were in, hearing you say softly, “My home, the King lived in that one there, we shared this courtyard.” You stood as he quickly joined you, folding his finger tighter through yours as you led him through the city, seeing his smile growing as he saw the people passing around you, choosing Market night when they were mostly clothed. Leading him to the meeting of the Counsel, passing the Soldiers in only their capes, up the stairs and into the meeting, seeing the men on the carved out benches listening as a Man gave his report, his eyes sliding to the other side of the room, seeing both Kings and you at your Father’s side. Seeing the blank face he had seen the first time you had spoken, eying the small beaded gold top, starting with a band around your neck exposing your back, stopping just under your bust exposing your stomach. Paired with a matching long skirt with a large slit exposing your leg up to your upper thigh seeing the thin gold rings stretching over your toes with jeweled designs woven together across the top of your feet, with a band around your ankle, knee and upper thighs with golden chains stretching between them matching your Mother’s on the King’s left. Smiling at your regal stance, eying your long curly hair half pulled up into an intricate bun with gold woven through it securing to your thin circlet, watching as the King spoke, laying his hand gently on yours, seeing your smile rise up and into your eyes as he spoke of your upcoming birthday saying that after this next battle there would be a large celebration. Your voice cut through the moment drawing his attention back to you at his side, “My Father’s last speech, he died in that battle.”

“I’m sorry, did you have the celebration?”

“No, we burned him on my Birthday, My brother was crowned the next day. What to see, I can show you the Kings that followed until I left.”

“Sounds good.”

You gave a soft smile at your Father before the memory switched and you eased him through several coronations, allowing him to see your growing Family, seeing the faces around you shift from pride as your presence to a somewhat greedy and unsure glances in your direction, seeing your jewelry lesson and your gowns going from gold to silver then to a bronze, your last coronation ended and he said, “I believe I understand what you meant about them changing around you. Is this before you left?”

“I left an hour after this, when they went to sleep.”

“What did Canada look like, with Logan?”

You smiled and showed him, sharing several memories, even showing him the school and Professors, making him double take at seeing Magneto, making you chuckle, “We did the same, they’re not the same person, made sure of it.”

He chuckled turning his head to look down at you, happy to see that his hand was still firmly woven into yours, giving you a soft smile feeling your mental bond strengthening, asking, “How would I show you my home?”

You looked up at him giving him a soft smile, “Just picture it.”

His smile grew as the world turned greener around you and he led you through his memories, smiling through most of it until he spotted his wife, making both of you feel a sharp sting in your chests as he squeezed your hand tighter and forced himself to keep showing you the rest of his memory he wanted to show you, as he reached the end of the memory he glanced back causing another sharp sting as he spotted her headed for her garden where he had always found her. You glanced up at him, “Your wife I assume?”

He turned back to you giving you a soft smile, “Yes, before we’d been forced to marry. Before she changed, and left me and our Son.”

“She sailed West?”

“Tried to when she’d heard word My Father died, word was sent about the massive losses we took, and that they still hadn’t found me yet, I returned to find my Son alone in the care of our servants.” Now leading you to another garden as he slid his thumb across the back of your hand, “We found her carriage attacked a few weeks after. You haven’t married?” Glancing at you curiously.

“No, I learned rather quickly that I would be alone when I was in Sparta. I waited over 3000 years to find someone I wouldn’t lose. When I met Logan I knew, that I’d found someone who would know what it felt like as we we watched the world burn, fade, grow and change around me.”

“You never became more than his sister?”

You chuckled, “He was ten when we met, I was more like his Mother first, he’s married before, had a Son once.”

“How did he die?”

“Our city was attacked, unfortunately we didn’t find him soon enough to heal him.”

“I’m sorry.”

“It’s an old wound, but it’s healed, mostly at least.”

He showed you a few more places from his life before finding himself back on his back next to you, still holding hands and seeing you looking up at the stars, he blinked a few time before saying, “It’s still night?”

You giggled, “It’s part of my ability, it’s been only a few minutes.”

He smirked, “Really. Impressive, being able to scour someone’s mind within minutes.”

“Only if they let me in, the mind is a fragile thing and not to be played with. I rarely share this skill with anyone, easily seen as a weapon.”

He smiled as he looked at you again “It’s safe with me, no one will hear it from me. You will never be my weapon.” Gently laying your clasped hands on his chest.

“What a strangely sweet thing to say.” Making him chuckle again.

“If anything I’d march my armies out before any more harm could come to you.”

“Not necessary, I’m…”

“I’ve seen what you can do, even in your metal form it hurts to see you attacked. I am thankful though for your protecting my Son. I am eternally in your debt for that.”

“You’re both breathing, that’s payment enough.”

“Not nearly. You could visit sometime, Greenwood. I could show you all of it’s hidden treasures.”

“It’d have to wait until after our trip to Mordor.”

His eyes darted to yours, “What?”

You turned back to face him again, “You should head back to Greenwood, Elrond just entered the forest.”

He quickly glanced at the forest confirming your statement, then turning back to you, pulling your hand tighter against his chest, “Why would you go to Mordor?”

“Isildur’s Bane, Logan and I found it after we left Rivendell.”

He drew in a deep breath, “I’m going with you.” Watching you as you sat up, quickly joining you.

He gently turned your chin to face him, “I’m going with you, you’re going to need all the help you can get.” Keeping his fingertips lingering on your skin gently sliding them across your cheek, whispering, “I’m not leaving you.” Ignoring the echo of Rivndell’s horn announcing their approach at his front gate.

“I think they’re going to need you back at your Kingdom.”

“Elrond can either rest or keep traveling to Erebor.” Quickly closing the distance and gently kissing you, carefully sliding his free hand around your legs and pulling you closer as he kissed you again, sliding his fingers over the soft skin on your thighs pressed against his chest as he tangled his other hand in your long hair as you slid your hands around the back of his neck sliding your thumb across his jawline as he deepened his kiss. As you pulled back he whispered in a breathless voice as he lid his arm from your thighs to around your back pulling you closer against his chest, “Don’t.”

He pressed his forehead against yours trying to kiss you again as you whispered, “Your Son is coming.”

He let out a breathy chuckle, “He knows I care for you.” Trying to kiss you again only to feel your fingers on his lips stopping him, but making him smirk as he gently kissed your fingers and down to your palm as you said, “He’s got a group of guards with him.”

He let out a quiet sigh, gently wrapping his hand around yours pulling it away and quickly kissing you again, “Alright then.” Pulling back and standing before offering you his hand and helping you to your feet, “If you insist Princess.”

He chuckled again as you rolled your eyes, “Again with the Princess thing.”

“Don’t make me insist on Thorin claiming you as Princess of Erebor, to silence your argument about not having a Kingdom to claim.”

“If he did that would mean I’d be marrying his Nephews.”

He shot you a smirk, “That’s not going to happen.”

You shot him one in return, “I don’t know, Fili’s sweet enough, I’ve always been fond of blondes.”

Making a spark flash through his eyes, as he slid his hand around your back and the other over your cheek again leaning in, “You and I both know, you’re not a Princess, you’re a Queen”, gently kissing you again before pulling back staring into your eyes as he stroked your cheek before finally pulling back and turning around to face his guards with his same stern expression which you caught s you stepped to his side, gently poking him in the arm, “It wouldn’t hurt you to smile at them every now and then.”

He smirked as he nodded, when they reached him he gave Legolas a large smile, making his eyebrow rise as he gave the message, “Lord Elrond has arrived at our gates, are we going back to Greenwood?”

He kept his smile as he said, “I’ll get my things.” Quietly walking past his guards and Son to the Mountain, giving you a larger smile as he left you. Legolas turned to you with a curious look on his face, whispering, “Why is he smiling?” As the Guards joined their King.

You let out a quick chuckle, “I told him it wouldn’t hurt if he smiled at his Guards every now and then.”

Legolas smiled, “Oh It should be very interesting to see what else you could get him to do.”

“I’m not using my powers on him no matter how interesting people think it will be.”

He gave you a smirk wrapping his arm around your back as he joined your side leaning in as he led you back to the Mountain, “Who said anything about using your powers, you’ve managed more than enough without them.” As you looked to the King you caught him looking back at you with a smile.


	8. Chapter 8

After reentering the Kingdom you made your way back up to the rooms you’d been gifted on the Royal floor catching one last glimpse of Thranduil smiling at you before heading into his room down the hall to get properly dressed for his short trip back home after sending a message off to Elrond to wait for him, your bare feet crossing the cold marble floor to the warm sitting room where Logan sat up reading one of the books he’d found draped across the medium sized couch.

His eyes lifting to meet yours with a knowing smirk speaking to you in French, “I suppose I’ll be getting asked soon enough for my blessings for your union.”

You rolled your eyes laying out across his side and chest as he raised his book, curling his arms resting them on your back so he could continue his reading, “We still have to make it to Mordor and back first.”

His free hand sliding through your hair letting out a breath, “Think he’ll let me stay with you both?”

You giggled, “If he doesn’t it’s never going to happen between us.” Snuggling closer against his chest trying to have a short nap before heading through the war talks and the traveling that would begin again soon enough.

the weight from your Hobbit friend waking you and Logan as he curled behind your back in your normal habit from the Shire and his lack of napping surfaces, his head resting between your shoulders listening to your heartbeat, “I don’t think I’m quite ready to go back just yet.”

You chuckled making him bounce slightly, “Well then I have good news for you, how would you like to travel to Gondor with us?”

His head lifting eagerly as his voice filled with excitement, “Really? What’s Gondor like? I hear it’s carved out of the side of a Mountain.” Happily wiggling his feet.

“Never been myself, though from what I’ve learned of it, it will be an incredible place for us to explore when we arrive.”

“When are we leaving?” His expression shifting when he remembered the Company, especially Thorin, who would be left behind, “What about our group?”

“I’m sure they’ll be agreeing to come.”

Logan chuckled, “They wouldn’t want to miss this.”

Bilbo, “They haven’t been there either?”

“I’m not sure, but it’s the reason for the trip that would assure their participation.”

He sat up behind your legs as you turned over to look at him, “What reason?”

“Logan and I found something, an old cursed ring that had to be destroyed, that is the reason, though we will be going further than Gondor, you will be left in Gondor for your safety, we cannot risk harming you by taking you to such a dark place.”

His eyebrows meeting in confusion, “What dark place? Why would you need to go to a dark place to destroy something that’s already cursed?”

Logan, “It’s one of those curses that you have to take it back to where it was created to destroy it.”

Bilbo, “And the Dwarves will help with this?”

“Along with Lord Elrond and I’m sure Lord Celeborn would be joining us as well.”

His eyebrows raising, “How bad of a curse is on this ring?”

You shoot him a weak smile, “The worst kind, it had to be destroyed or an incredibly terrible Man will be able to return to power and none of us will be safe.”

Bilbo nodded shallowly, “Oh.” His smile coming back, “When will we be leaving?”

“Soon.”

.

After your nap you woke again to a muffled shouting, Bilbo clung to your back curling his fingers in the sides of your tank top you sighed raising your head noticing Logan’s smirk before he mumbled, “Sounds like Thorin’s arguing with someone.”

You tapped Bilbo’s hand drawing his attention to his clenched hands, a soft chuckle escaping him while he pulled off of you allowing you up with both of them following after while you mumbled, “We’ve barely been here a month and they’re already fighting.” Rubbing your eyes with a soft groan before brushing your hair out of your face crossing to the door, opening it and following the shouts and stopping after you’d entered Thorin’s rooms where he was shouting with a Dwarf nearly his twin but a tad shorter and rounder with a massive corseted dress on. Both shouting in Khuzdul over one another while the one in the dress was shooting random points at the Princes, your arms crossed over your chest as Logan laid his arm across your shoulders while Dain inched himself over to your side and whispered, “Thorin’s Sister Dis.”

You glanced over at him eyeing his smirk, “What started this?”

He chuckled quietly doing his best not to gain her attention, “She heard about Fili and Kili being allowed to fight in the battle.”

You raised your brow at him, “So they’re old enough to face a dragon but not fight in a battle?”

His smirk returned and promptly fell when Dis turned to gain his opinion on her last statement triggering a small twist from her as she scanned the room for her Cousin ending with a pause as her eyes locked on you with a growing scowl before she barked, “Dain! I am correct am I not?!”

Dain swallowed and glanced at the Dam as steadily as he could, “Actually I was younger than the boys when I…”

Her hand waving cut him off before her huff and she glanced back at Thorin with another quick glare, “We can continue this later, I see you’ve got, Company, Thorin.” Shooting another scanning glance at you.

Thorin let out a deep rumbling breath, “Dis, allow me to introduce you to Princess Jaqiearae Howlett of Sparta and her younger Brother Logan, our Dragon Slayers, and the reason your Sons and all of our Kin survived the Battle.” Her eyes snapped to Thorin quickly from her latest judgmental glare about your wardrobe, parting her lips before Thorin stepped closer and whispering in a slight growl, “And you Will speak to them respectfully, our cultures differ vastly but we owe them our lives and our trust, anything less and you may return to the Iron Hills.”

Dis nodded and turned bowing her head shallowly to you both before heading to her room after offering a formal greeting hoping to gain a few moments to herself to ponder how she would be able to interact you without speaking her mind fully on your outfit, mentally stuck on all the skin you were showing, especially with your being so close to her Sons for so long.

As the day drug on more and more of the Dams that had traveled after Dain’s Men made their irritations plenty obvious at your presence near their Men even through your status at least until the Men grew unsure of their safety and began telling them about your abilities leading to an impressive silence as you passed their crowds.

.

As the sun fell a knock sounded on your door followed by the footsteps of the Elf you’d mentally granted permission to enter, his eyes met yours after his head bowed to you, offering a small smile, “My King Thranduil requested that I inform you that he has to make a trip to Lothlorien, I was instructed to say, Lord Celeborn’s Counsel is necessary for your next set of travels.” His statement ending with a larger smile earning one from you as well as your eyes fell to the floor drawing your lip into your mouth sensing Bilbo’s uneasiness down in the Main Halls near the Throne Room, the Elf bowed his head again while you stood. You walked to his side as Logan followed after you, your hand motioning for the Elf to join you on your walk, “Do you have a few moments.”

His head nodded, “Of Course Your Majesty.” Sending another cheerful smile at you eagerly meeting your stride with his lanky figure.

“Does Greenwood have an extensive collection of maps?”

He nodded again, “Yes, from every corner of Middle Earth and most of what has been mapped of the lands in the West as they were when our Kin departed their shores.”

You smiled up at him starting a small list of maps you’d be needing copies to, which he eagerly agreed to since he was the King’s personal scribe he would be handling those replications himself, triggering a small burst of his excitement for having a request to replicate maps, trailing into a short tangent at how he wished there was more use for his hobby and a request to make a few more copies for Logan and Bilbo as well under your approval, which you agreed to to brighten his day at the final use for such a skill. He happily trotted off to mount his horse and head home to fulfill your request, making sure to note your need for a full bag of lembas as well while you both made your way to Bilbo.

.

You found him practically cornered against a statue doing his best to pull his patchwork jacket free from the grip of two sneering Dams who were slightly appalled at the fact that he didn’t have an interest in courting them since they were two of the highest ranking Dwarves in the Iron Hills daughters, and even as a Burglar being part of Thorin’s Company gave him full rights to any Dam of his choosing. His hands gently swatted theirs away only to trigger another attempt at a grab followed by loud gasps as their hands went through his chest as you walked through the statue curling your fingers gently around the bare skin at the base of his neck allowing him to breathe a sigh of relief at freedom from their barrage of interest at his jacket. “Thank you Jaqi.”

His whispers drawing a giggle from you, “Anytime.”

Your steps halting at a shout from behind you from the Dams through their feet stamping to catch up to you, one of their arms going straight through your bodies while you turned with an un-amused glance, “We were speaking with him, you’ve had your chance to court him!”

Your brow raising as you drew in a steady breath, “Well you cornering him certainly won’t gain you any favor for his choice, if he chooses a Dwarf at all.”

Their mouths dropped open with a scoff, crossing their arms as the oldest of them said in a harsh tone, “He should be thankful to gain any attention at all! King’s Burglar or not he’s got no title or prospects past what King Thorin is gifting him for his services.”

Your smirk starling them and the crowds that had inched closer trying to subtly listen in, “Really, no prospects at all.”

Your arm slid off of his shoulders as you stepped closer to her keeping your eyes locked on hers drawing a swallow from her group as you whispered, “You’re going to regret insulting my Friend, remember this moment and never,” inching closer to her drawing a shaky breath from her as your shifted your eyes to their silver Mithril state, “Insult another Hobbit again, they are far greater than you realize.” Pulling back quickly to Bilbo curling your arm around his shoulders again while he curled his around your back leading him out to the front gate for a small walk. The crowds parting for you with their heads bowing as you heard the trembling group of Dams as they slowly edged back to their rooms through the barrage of questions the crowds sent at them while you finally reached the front gate and passed through.

Bilbo glanced up at you, “You didn’t have to say that you know.”

You smiled at him pressing a gentle kiss to his forehead, “Yes I did, you’re ours to protect and no one is going to treat you harshly while I’m breathing if I can help it, they’ll learn.”

He let out a sigh while Logan lit his cigar he’d brought along with Bilbo’s pipe pouch that he handed to the Hobbit before lighting one of the cigarillos that he’d grabbed for you as well before saying, “All we have to do now, is get you a title, easy enough.”

Bilbo glanced up at him halting mid puff, “Excuse me, what now?”

Logan smirked at him letting out a steady plume of smoke, “Don’t think I didn’t hear your heartbeat spike, they irritated you, now we know you’re far more than just a Burglar, all we do is get you a title and they can’t say anything ever again.”

Bilbo raised a brow as his expression dropped into an un-amused scowl, rolling his eyes waving his hands in a small circle, “Oh and I suppose you could just snatch any title easily enough out of thin air.”

Logan chuckled, “You have no clue how easy it is to claim a Kingship if you wanted one.”

Bilbo’s head snapped back up to his then over to you, “King?! You’re really talking about making me a King? What are you going to do, dethrone Thorin?!”

You and Logan laughed releasing another set of smoke filled breaths while you replied through a smile at him, “No, dear Bilbo, but to claim another Kingdom would be easy enough, there’s countless fallen Kingdoms scattered through Middle Earth, though the one I believe we have in mind would gain you the Dwarves unending loyalty and respect.”

Bilbo’s brows pressed together while they lifted, “And just what Kingdom would that be?”

“Moria, on the edges of Lothlorien.”

His head tilted slightly scouring his mind for where he knew that name from, “And what is so special about Moria?”

Your smile grew, “It was Durin the Deathless’ Kingdom.”

His eyes widened slightly, “And just how did it fall?”

“Orcs and Goblins, along with a Balrog, but don’t you worry about that, we’ve got those handled.”

He nodded, “You really think we could claim it?”

You smiled at him again, “Of course we can Bilbo, the three of us can do anything we set our minds to, you want a Kingdom we’ll get you a Kingdom.”

He chuckled and smirked puffing on his pipe again, until his smirk faded and his tone dropped, “I don’t think Thorin would agree to it though, it is his ancestor’s homeland and all.” You and Logan glanced back at the Mountain hearing Dis shouting about your treatment of her closest friends drawing another chuckle from you both as you replied, “I think it would be better if it was just the three of us,” He glanced up at you curiously, “I think we should leave it as a surprise, Thorin’s got enough to handle with the new flood of Dwarves, and they need time to settle back into their homes, how would you like to get an early start to that trip of ours?”

His smile grew, “When can we leave?”

“Well, X, promised us copies of the maps we’ll need by lunch tomorrow, so I think we sneak out after dinner tomorrow, leave a note for the Company to find later, let them handle the crowds without us being a distraction.”

He nodded, “Sounds good.”

.

Through the next day Thorin had tried his best sort of asking you three to stay for a short visit in Mirkwood to calm Dis and the Dams you’d confronted the day before, even his affection and trust for the three of you along with your standing among the Soldiers from the Iron Hills could not silence the infuriated Dams. The maps were delivered early by the bouncing Elf Scribe who had added more than a few extra details on the paths that he had himself taken that were not previously noted on the originals, the Elf eventually having to return to his duties leaving you to your preparations, adding the large bag of Lembas to your small stack of bags you’d placed in the doorway to your shared sitting room.

Ori walked in, eyes locked on the page in his journal attempting to read one of his notes about your life before, the smudge spurring his trip to your room, his steps halting as he spotted the bags, he quickly searched the rooms finding you three glancing at the maps on the table in the firelight confirming your path. All of you looked up as he entered the doorway, “You’re leaving?”

You smiled up at him quickly, “Just taking a small trip.”

He stepped closer glancing at the maps as Nori trailed behind him, “You’re going to Lothlorien?” Glancing back up at you with a nearly pleading glance as Nori slid the other map out from under it that you’d copied from journals in the Library about Moria, his eyes widening, “What are you doing with these?”

You drew in a quick breath as Ori leaned in closer after glancing at the map, “You’re going to Moria? Why?”

Nori leaned closer as well, “Is this something about those books you’ve mentioned before about our world?”

Bifur and Bofur strolled in the door as Bofur said, “What’s this about books now?” Pausing as he eyed the maps you’d laid out while Bifur asked calmly, “When are we going?”

You locked eyes with him as Bilbo said, “Tonight after dinner.”

They all nodded and Ori stated, “I take it we’re not telling the others.” You nodded and he mirrored your nod tightening his lips before holding out the journal, “I needed to ask you what this word could have been.” Holding out the book so you could read it to clarify the missing word before they all left to make their own preparations for the trip promising to meet you at the spot you’d chosen near the hidden door as they left.

..

You’d reached your meeting point finding an extra Dwarf in your midst, the small smile and finger wave from Bombur drew a scanning glance over the rest of the group as the awkwardly smiled at you while you whispered, “What?!”

Bofur placed his hands on Bombur’s shoulders as Bifur stepped forward, “Well now, at least we managed to slip past Dori, he’d be the real trouble, and we can’t leave poor Bombur here, his Wife’s not due back here for nearly another month with the bairns but his Sister’s come early and she won’t stop on about you three.”

Bofur stepped forward, “And above that Grielda swooped in and claimed his spot in the kitchens and till this is all blown over Thorin can’t give him back his spot.”

You rolled your eyes stepping forward, “Honestly it’s as if his crown is worthless to these Dams.” You hugged Bombur, which he happily returned before you pulled apart, “We’d love to have you along.” You glanced at the group, “Now let’s get going before the Durin’s find us.” They all nodded as Ori mumbled, Or Dori.” Earning a few quiet chuckles.

The trip back down the stairs went easily enough after you’d eased down the final flight of broken steps with Logan jumping down first to help the rest of you down while a group of curious Giant Rams gathered around you eyeing your group. You giggled rubbing one of their snouts, “Aren’t you just the most terrifyingly adorable creatures ever,” as the rest of them gathered around happily sniffing your group while you whispered, “How would you like to go on an adventure?” You spotted the sparkle in their eyes, all eager to see where they would be led to, thankfully filling the position of your steeds as your ponies and horses had been sent to Mirkwood to rest from their long journey and the stress of the battle, your group climbed on the large creatures, each having your own except for Bilbo who preferred to ride with you leaving the last to happily take the extra bags allowing the rest some freedom from the extra weight.

..

Once again you scaled the distance between you and Mirkwood easing your way back along the same path you’d taken to head around the giant forest, this time with the goats going much faster so they could scale the mountains and rocky terrain that had halted the horses before, through your first night’s rest your eyes paused on a small thrush you’d seen flying above you as you’s exited the mountain as Logan whispered into your mind, “Three guesses who sent it.”

You smirked at him before giving the small bird another glance whispering into its mind, “You should rest, we aren’t leaving that early.” The small creature finally relenting to its drooping lids after flying in closer to settle on the horns on one of the rams for safety from the larger birds and other predators.

As the sun rose you’d started a small breakfast before you’d gather your things and head out again and settling at the edge of the Misty Mountains for camp that night settling into a small cave you and Logan had asked to share with the bear claiming it for the price of sharing the fish you’d caught in the river nearby. For another near week after you were completely unaware of the storm brewing in the Mountain as Dori had discovered that your group, mainly Ori had not in fact been in Mirkwood and had gone off into the wild triggering his wrangling and bribing of as many Ravens as he could manage to scour the countryside as far as they could reach for any trace of his youngest Brother. Though as you had finally reached the edges of the entrance to Moria their task had finally been successful, they watched closely as your group entered the Mines through the secret door before flying back to Erebor triggering another surge of panic days later when they received the news.

..

The doors shut behind you leaving you and your steeds in the dark until you’d let your glow shine out once again allowing the others some sight while you and Logan easily took in the vast halls around you, by noon your presence was noted and the creatures started flocking into view, the Dwarves around you all readying their weapons and flinching just as the Goblins did as the doors though the mountain slammed shut sealing the exits at your will.

Bofur leaned his head closer to yours asking softly, “What’s the plan Princess?”

You smirked through a breathy chuckle, “This is going to be so much easier than I thought.” They glanced at you curiously then up as they heard metal crunching, while your eyes turned to solid Mithril, your powers crushing the metal armor coating the Goblins killing them and causing them to rain down around you in waves, soon clearing the entire vast pillar filled hall triggering another flood of them to come rushing in. This continued for several minutes soon emptying the vast mines of the dark creatures leaving only the now woken Balrog, roaring as it stomped through the vast doorway at the other end of the hall.

Your body shifted to Mithril and you softly told Bilbo who’d curled into your chest, uncurling your arms from around his head from blocking the sounds from him and telling them, “Take the rams into that room behind us.” They nodded and Logan curled around Bilbo as his feet refused to move at the thought of leaving you alone with the creature, gently lifting him and taking the others inside the room while you walked forward closing the distance between you as they closed the door to a small crack as the Rams hid along the walls by the door.

With each step its movements grew slower as your eyes that were locked onto its scoured its mind, forcing your way through spotting the shift from its burning red eyes to bright silver as you scoured its mind for a way to stop it not noticing the images flooding out into the halls around you.

Bifur whispered, “What are those?”

Nori, “Looks like trees.” Speaking about the two giant pillars sprouting up around you soon reaching the ceiling sprouting branches, one gold and one silver as memories of ancient songs echoed through the hall soon joined by the Balrog in a deep guttural voice claiming its former part, easing into a softer tone and voice as the song continued to draw a deep light to pulse out from the trees until the light remained constantly pouring out filling the Kingdom around you while the Balrog withered in its bright light as a giant hooded figure appeared offering its hand claiming the last flicker before they both vanished. The group slowly exited with the rams close behind, all inspecting the hall as the bright light from the massive trees caused the dead creatures around you to wither away leaving only massive piles of their now empty armor. A round of excited chuckles escaped the group as they re-entered the halls, all climbing over the stacks of armor as the rams bounded after them happily circling the massive glowing trees.

Logan, “I didn’t know you could do that.” His eyes dropping from the trees, still clutching Bilbo’s hand as he timidly edged closer to the silver tree and gently reaching out to touch it, “Jaqi?”

Your eyes met his as you shifted back to your normal form, “I didn’t, I have no clue how it happened.”

They all looked at you curiously as Bilbo asked, “Then who made these?” Pointing up at the massive trees.

“I’m not sure, could have been the song trapped in the memory I triggered.”

Logan eyed the trees again, “Seems plausible, either that or you’re gaining new powers.”

“Oh goody.” Rolling your eyes and rubbing your neck attempting to ease the growing knot between your shoulders and glancing around the Kingdom.

Bombur, “So who’s claiming it then?”

Glancing between you, Logan and Bilbo as your smirk grew, “All yours Bilbo.”

He turned to you with a timid smile as the others beamed at him before the Dwarves dropped into a low bow, all saying, “Bilbo Lord of Moria.” Before chuckling again and examining the Kingdom again until your stomachs started to growl and you had to use your powers to clear a path while you searched for the nearest intact room with something resembling a kitchen, eventually finding one in the guest wing near the entrance to the Mithril mines. The Dwarves hurriedly scrubbed the kitchen area before pulling together a meal while you examined the mine the Balrog had escaped from, slightly shocked that the light from the trees had gone this deep nearly filling the giant crevice entirely causing the Mithril to glow brightly as you mentally searched for the hole it had climbed through. Eventually you’d found the surprisingly small hole and you quickly flooded the gap with the glowing Mithril before drawing a wave of the armor to fall into the crevice forcing it to form a thick layer above your Mithril seal while you made a mental note to remind the Dwarves not to touch that level again while you headed back to rejoin the group.

They all happily grouped around the table now coated with food, choosing to add some extra food in celebration of reclaiming the mountain before you broke out the egg-less cake supplies you’d managed to sneak in your pack to fix for the group which you all happily snacked on while you continued your exploring as they smiled at your bending the stacks of armor filling the Mines, forming them into squares along the way, scouring vast amounts of the empty rooms until you returned to the room for the night after, relaxing through the morning after breakfast until you and Logan heard the faints sound of a muffled horn. Your group headed to the door you’d entered from cautiously approaching it as they gripped their weapons again then lowered them as you giggled through Logan’s chuckle before he said, “Seems like that little thrush finally delivered its message.”

Ori, “Thrush?” They looked at you with curious smiles.

Logan chuckled again, “King Thranduil had a thrush keep an eye on our Princess here.”

He winked at you as you rolled your eyes with a soft sigh and walked to the door as they all nudged each other through excited whispers about your possible courting, you pulled the door open bringing a group of Elves behind King Thranduil into view with a smirking Legolas at his side with the small thrush seated on the Princes shoulder the stern expression on the King’s face being tested through your next giggle, “King Thranduil. Prince Legolas.”

The Prince chuckled as his Father drew in a steady breath, “You traveled to Moria?”

His rhetorical question drawing you to cross your arms, “Apparently so have you.”

The rams strolled out casually circling the group of Elves outside the door, one even going as far as to rub its head against Thranduil’s shoulder drawing a twitch in his eyebrow, he caved after glancing up for a moment drawing another steady breath before exhaling and looking at the ram and gently stroking its head as it grumbled happily while his eyes turned back to land on you again. “What brought this trip on?”

“Bit of a complicated story.”

He nodded and Bilbo tiptoed up to your side peering from behind your back eyeing the Elves behind you that all smiled at him as he whispered to you in Hobbitish drawing Thranduil’s attention gaining a small smile from the Elven King, “Are you hungry?” Bilbo nodded causing his smile to grow, “Would you like to see Lothlorien?”

Bilbo eyed you with a nearly pleading gaze joined by Ori who poked out from behind your other side whispering, “Lothlorien, can we go Jaqi?”

You giggled again glancing at the Elf King who shot you a large smile, “We have to get our bags.” Turning and leading the group including the Elves who eyed the piles of armor while Legolas asked, “Where is the light coming from?” His answer coming soon enough when they spotted the trees and froze naming them in soft whispers as you filled them in on what the fight with the Balrog had triggered and they filled in on their own interpretations of how it had happened while you all grabbed your things. Thranduil drawing another sigh from you as he grabbed your bag before curling his fingers between yours leading your group from the Mines allowing you to seal the door then showing the way to Lothlorien after stealing a quick peck on your cheek.


	9. Chapter 9

Seated on your Ram again you stole another glimpse at the Elven King and his Elk that once again crept closer to your side avoiding one of the trees growing too close to the Elk’s antlers to pass through freely. Lingering near your side after the Elf King stole a glance of his own flashing a small smile at you before looking back again. Following the path your eyes skimmed through the trees spotting the various Elves attempting to hide from your view as they eyed you and the small Company you led. Finally reaching the March Warden’s post you eyed the familiar blonde that bowed to you and turned to lead you through the outer ring into Lothlorien with each Elf in the Kingdom making their way closer to you.

Stopping at the edge of the trees bearing the Royal ledges you dismounted, swinging your right leg forward over the front of your ram to hop down and help Bilbo down after before edging your tank top down over your sides and the top of your jeans under your leather jacket matching Logan joining your side. Walking forward you felt the Dwarves group up behind you timidly eyeing the crowding Elves eyeing them. Looking forward again your hand was claimed by the Elf King with another soft smile leading you up the long set of stairs to the ledge where Lord Celeborn and Lady Galadriel were waiting for you.

With one glance over your group a scowl formed on Lady Galadriel’s face as her mind slammed into the wall you built around your group’s minds before looking at you as you said in Elvish,  _“I don’t appreciate others invading my friend’s privacy. Your gifts do not grant you permission to force it unwillingly on others.”_

Her eyes narrowed at you through a sigh, through your forcing a smile back on your face asking,  _“And just who might you be?”_

Thranduil’s chest puffed out as his body tensed saying,  _“This is Princess Jaqiearae Howlett, Daughter to King Anaxandridas II of Sparta, My Intended and these are her companions including her Younger Brother Logan Howlett.”_

Her eyes shifted over you and your group again settling on Bilbo with a curious gaze asking in the common tongue, “You have a child in your group?”

Only able to see his curls peeking out from behind your elbow and Bofur’s shoulder before his head popped out asking in a hushed whisper, “Child?”

You raised your arm curling it around Bilbo’s shoulders as he moved forward and you said, “This is Bilbo Baggins, A Hobbit of Bag End in the Shire, the new Lord of Moria.” Within a moment you’d felt Thranduil’s mind allow yours to link with his as you whispered, “I’ll explain later.”

Just in time for Lord Celeborn, now bearing a smirk, to say “Welcome Lord Bilbo to Lothlorien, we would be very interested in learning what would bring a peaceful Child of the West to claim such a hostile land.” His hand motioned back to lead you through to the meal he’d had prepared for you all while your belongings were moved to your rooms near King Thranduil’s. 

Hours drug on as you and the Dwarves ate your fill before Bilbo and Ori jumped at the offer for a tour clutching your hands through the whole thing bringing curious glances from the Elves around you especially at your boots and their feet freely passing through the stubborn roots refusing to move for you while Thranduil followed behind you sharing a few details from his own experiences. Though near the end of your tour as you reached the ledge again a familiar Raven haired set of Elves were grouped on the ledge speaking with the Dwarves still lingering there waiting for your return.

Reaching the final step your eyes locked with Lord Elronds as he bowed his head to you with a faint smile saying, “I am surprised and honored to greet the new Lord of Moria, Bilbo Baggins, I am thrilled you have traveled so far safely.”

Bilbo smiled at him still clutching your hand replying, “I have my trusty body guards with me. I’d be safe anywhere with them at my side.” Glancing between the Elf Lords Bilbo wet his lips and asked, “So will you be joining us to Mordor as well then?”

Catching the upward flick of his brow and his eyes darting to you through Lady Galadriel’s rise to her feet he shifted behind you as she asked, “What business do you have in Mordor?”

Your eyes locked with hers feeling her mind trying to force your mental walls to allow her through,  _“Slam your mind into the wall as hard as you like our business is our own. Either way no matter what you do the Ring is mine to destroy and you cannot stop me.”_

Her eyes widened through her step forward only to stop seeing Thranduil’s hand moving through your shoulders from the side adding on in Elvish,  _“You cannot touch her Lady Galadriel, try as you might you’ll only pass straight through her.”_

Straightening again her eyes lowered and she turned to leave only to glance back and say,  _“I have faced many beings in my lifetime, none yet have managed to cage my mind. You have all but rendered me powerless these Spartans you hail from must be fierce indeed.”_

Her eyes locked with yours catching you flash of pain as you replied,  _“They were.”_

Lord Celeborn motioned his hand for your group to join him at the tables while Thranduil’s hand went from through your shoulders to the middle of your back, bearing a small smile at your return to solid for his touch joining you in sandwiching Bilbo through the Elf Lords forming their own plans of travel.

..

Crowded in your room the Company slept as you kept watch, all unsure of their surroundings while the Ring was still in your possession around the Lady seeming intent on taking it. Through another circle of your room the door cracked open allowing the Elf King through at your acceptance of his request to join your side claiming your hand with a soft smile switching to Ancient Greek asking, “Your group is unsure of their safety here?”

You nodded, “The Lady did nothing to comfort their insecurities, there is a large past between your Kin, not all of it pleasant. I’m sure your Kin bear the same insecurities in Erebor.”

A larger smile spread across his face moving you to the attached sitting room as Logan took watch of the door, out of sight from the doorway your eyes met while his fingers slid over your cheek and he leaned in to kiss you, gently at first and sinking deeper as it lasted through your hands sliding through his hair. Parting for air your hands rested on his chest while his slid over your back under your jacket drawing you closer to him as he asked, “So did you want a spring wedding? Or fall?”

A smirk slid across your lips making a playful smile grow on him, “In my world normally there’s a few questions to be asked first before you start planning a wedding.”

Stepping back from you with a nod holding his playful smile he moved to the doorway opening his mouth to speak only to close it as Logan said softly in the Common tongue, “You have my blessing by the way, as long as you don’t mind me moving in. Package deal.”

Smiling and bowing his head Thranduil responded, “I wouldn’t dream of separating you two.”

Turning back to you again his smile grew the closer he walked to your now seated spot on the desk before sweetly claiming your hands, fighting his growing smile as you eased his hands around your back asking in Ancient Greek again, “Would you do me the honor-,”

Inches from your lips his request died with your whispered ‘yes’ before your lips met his sliding your hands up his arms through the deepening kiss until you pulled back and glanced at the doorway around Thranduil’s shoulder making him turn and chuckle softly hearing the small feet approaching your door. Gently your hand nudged him back a step allowing you down only to steal another brief kiss before saying, “Ring first, wedding plans later.”

With a nod he followed you and watched as you opened the door and knelt down with a smile at little Estel holding up a plate with three cookies on it saying, “I hid these from the twins, Lord Elrond said you didn’t have any earlier.”

With a smile you accepted the plate thanking him and watched as he walked away after his head bowed to go claim his nap leaving you to giggle and offer the cookies to Logan and Thranduil. Leaning back against the wall by the door you glanced at Logan who smiled glancing between you and asked, “So, when’s the big day?”

Thranduil’s smile grew replying, “I asked the same thing.” Before shifting his eyes to you catching your eye roll.

“We have a Ring to destroy.”

Logan turned his head getting a smile from Thranduil as he asked, “You wouldn’t happen to have cherry trees would you?”

Thranduil’s smile grew, “Yes, quite a number in our Western Gardens.”

Logan smiled larger, “Spring would probably be best then. When they’re blooming. Back in Japan, with my Wife, we married under a whole line of them, coated us in petals. Something so peaceful about it, be a nice tradition to continue.”

Thranduil nodded, “Sounds perfect.”

Logan smiled claiming her seat again, “Don’t be surprised if she cries, always does at weddings. Though I’m not sure if it’d be the same with her own. I know I will.” Taking another bite of his cookie.

His smile grew through his chuckle at your rolling your eyes and returning to the sitting room to stretch out on the couch only to shift allowing the King’s lap to be your pillow, gently sliding his fingers across your cheek and through your hair with a loving smile as you asked, “You’re sure I’m the one you want to pick?”

He nodded with a glimmer in his eyes at your fingers brushing across the design coating his robes across his chest, “I’m certain. You are the only woman I would ever claim to belong to.”

Your smirk returned, “Interesting phrase. Normally in my world Women are the ones considered property.”

With a gentle swipe his fingers traced along the edges of your ear with another loving gaze, “I am yours, only yours, always.”

“So how am I allowed to dress then when we’re married, I’m guessing my Spartan style won’t be much appreciated by many.”

His smile deepened as he replied in a more velvety tone than normal, “You can always dress in your Spartan style when alone with me, though you may have to cover a bit more for public outings. But I do assure you to try and spend as much time alone with you as I can manage.”

Chuckling softly your smile grew, “I bet. Don’t think I didn’t notice you eyeing my thighs after our bath. You probably wouldn’t be able to think straight if I joined you in a meeting in one of my normal dresses from Sparta.”

He chuckled softly agreeing in the same velvety tone, “No I would not. Are all your kin so comfortable with speaking of their marital relations?”

“Yes. Not speaking of it only increases the fear of it. If you’re open about it you’re calmer going into it and both parties can enjoy it fully with less pressure, even between partners where one has been wed before. Does it make you uncomfortable knowing I have a fairly decent idea of what you might enjoy?”

Shaking his head you caught another smirk and glimmer in his eye, “No. Though I do have to say I still won’t be pressuring you on this. Whenever you’re ready.”

“And I do have to bring up, any children we may have could be like me.”

His smile grew, “Even with a tail my people will be excited for the new Princes or Princesses.” Making you chuckle again as he did before laying back and closing your eyes as he continued sliding his fingers through your hair holding his smile as he watched the moonlight shimmering across it.

..

With morning brought another meal bringing the whole group together in one of the main courtyards in the gardens. At your side Thranduil caught the twitch in your ear as it grew to a point, catching your eyes flash to silver at your slow spin around at the bushes rustling behind you. With soft giggles coming from the bushes you slowly morphed drawing shocked expressions from the onlooking Elves watching as you in your Jaguar form crept around the bushes. A shrieking fit of giggles followed as Estel ran from the giggles leading you to a clearing where he rocked from foot to foot as you crouched flicking your tail with a rumbling purr leading him on to rush at you.

Feigning his strong strength you flopped over accepting his climb over your middle allowing him to ease his hands over your stomach with another giggle before grabbing one of your paws holding it up to his face saying, “It’s huge!” Making the Dwarves and Bilbo chuckle as the paw blocked out the sight of his head all together. Sliding down you eyed him as he laid his head on your chest with his eyes shut giggling yet again, “You’re not breathing but I can hear your heart beating. It’s so loud.”

With another smile you leaned forward smoothing your nose against his forehead causing his hands to ease up over your face as a curious set of twin Elf children approached from their hiding place behind some large roots. With a wave of his hand Estel called the pair over, smiling as they joined him on the climb over you taking in each detail including easing their hands along your tail that flicked from their grip teasingly.

Watching closely Lord Celeborn missed Logan shifting as well after you’d shared your power with him, moving behind the Elf Lord he sat and raised his paw out flat allowing the Elves at the table to inspect him while you led the children around on your back through the garden as the curious band of bunnies, mice and other small creatures grouped around you sharing in their inspection. Hours later you were still sharing your games with the children in your various forms along with Logan while the others claimed some time to write back to Erebor with all the news and the plan to meet in Rohan.

By nightfall however you had packed and moved through the forests heading for Rohan seated on your ram beside the Elk once again with the other Elf Lords leading the way as you quietly chatted away through the trip with Bilbo before you so he can get a clear view of the whole trip.

...

Finally reaching Rohan after the long stretch of empty green your group took in the sight of the small village in the distance as Ori sketched away. The thick wooden gates opened allowing you through bringing the main keep into view with King Thengel and his Son Theoden waiting on the outer ledge near the stairs waiting to greet you beside a group of the elder Durins all bearing crossed arms. 

Moving closer the Men shifted allowing you to speak with the Dwarves first, watching as Thorin led the walk over only to be passed up by Dori who rushed over to inspect his Brothers receiving eye rolls from the company as they passed. Remaining at your side Bilbo eyed the scowl on Thorin’s face lightening as he drew closer and bowed his head to Bilbo saying in his normal slightly rumbling forceful tone, “Lord Bilbo, we’ve got a fair bit to discuss.” 

Shifting his eyes to you he watched as Bilbo looked up at you catching your soft smile then looked back at Thorin with another flashing smile asking, “Really? About what?”

Thorin’s brow rose, “Trade for one. Aid in cleaning your Kingdom, also you seem in need of people to govern. As well as I humbly beg your forgiveness on behalf of the Dams who insulted you, they have been dealt with accordingly and my Sister owes you an apology as well, one I will attain with chains if I must.”

Bilbo’s eyes widened slightly glancing up at you again only to look back again, “Um. I don’t think chaining Dis would be the best way for us to become friends, and those Dams were right, I had no prospects, though their presenting that fact was less tactful than i’d have preferred. As far as trade and populous that can be discussed later, after all this is managed.”

Thorin nodded and glanced at you with an even softer expression, “I hear a congratulations are in order.”

Your eyes shifted to Bofur who pointed at Bombur and Bifur who in return pointed straight back in a jumbled triangle of arms feigning ignorance only to turn back to Thorin saying, “I suppose it is.”

His smile grew glancing at the rest of the group while the Princes came crashing through the open doors mumbling, “Nobody woke us?!”

Turning around Thorin eyed the Dwarves on the ledge for the culprit behind sneaking them along as he shouted, “You were supposed to stay at Erebor!”

Fili, “But Amad’s furious!”

Kili nodded stealing a wave at Tauriel then looked back at Thorin, “Besides, we’ve never been to Rohan!”

Thorin glanced over the group, “Who brought them and how?!”

Chuckling softly you led the group up the stairs to greet the chuckling King of Rohan beside his Son Theodred and daughter Theodwyn who greeted you warmly and showed you inside to complete their own plans while Thorin dealt with this so called mutiny that had occurred only spurring the wrath Dis would no doubt unleash on them all when they returned.

...

Music filled the small village as you stood alone on the ledge overlooking the city glimpsing out at the stars. With another twitch of your ear the gentle breeze causing the flapping of the shirt tails on Thranduil’s traveling clothes brought a smile to his face as he mentally linked with your mind saying, “Tired of dancing?”

Reaching your back his arms eased around your middle as he snuck a gentle kiss on your cheek causing your smile to grow, “Just enjoying the view.”

His head settled on top of yours saying, “It is beautiful. When we return we should stop in Greenwood, give you the full tour. I hope you’ll love it.”

“Once the spiders are dealt with I know I will.”

Chuckling softly he drew his arms tighter around you saying, “Have you slept yet? You should sleep if you’re tired.” Your smile grew as you turned in his grip easing your hands over his chest stealing a brief kiss before resting your head against his chest in a tight hug making his smile grow as he hugged you in return. “I meant in a bed. Though I can hold you if you wish.”

Pulling your head back you caught his eye again asking, “That’s not against any rules?”

He smiled down at you, “We’re intended, we’re free to all but consummate our relationship.”

“So no out of wedlock babies then?”

He chuckled softly, “Elves don’t breed in times of war, especially when we’re marching to the Black Gates.”

“Oh I have not intentions of marching there.” His brow rose, “I know another way in. It won’t be easy, but it’ll work. Much safer without risk of life for your kin.”

His gaze softened as his hand rose to stroke across your cheek, “And for you?”

“I’ll be hungry.” Leaning up again on your toes you kissed him feeling his smile grow against your lips after you pulled back to add, “Very hungry.” Before kissing him again.

With a content sigh Thranduil broke the kiss and led you back inside, “Let’s put you to bed.”

Sighing softly you allowed him to lead you back inside through the edges of the bustling room as you eyed the Dwarves, including Dain and a group of his men that had arrived earlier that afternoon all stealing glimpses of the tipsy Dwarf King inching closer to Bilbo. Who was easily throwing back ale after ale matching with Legolas in their issued challenge against two of Thengel’s best warriors drawing loud cheers at the wobbling Men. Rounding the corner you chuckled softly at their slumping off the bench falling to the ground as cheers erupted around them as the rest of the Dwarves grouped around the victorious pair while Bilbo curiously ended up in a halfway spooning spot curled up on Thorin’s lap with a growing blush.

Reaching your room Thranduil allowed you through first and followed after closing the door and crossing to the bed asking, “Do you get cold?”

“Sometimes, has to be really cold though, well past freezing.”

He nodded spotting you sit on the bed and removing your boots to leave at the foot of the bed as he lit a roaring fire and turned to join you, leaving his boots beside yours as you laid your jacket on the foot of the bed and scooted back to the large pile of pillows. Brushing down the blankets you curled your legs back and slid them under the covers while he slid in beside you with a soft smile that grew as you turned your back to him accepting his curling around you tightly. 

Clutching you tightly through the night he eased into a deep sleep for once in a long time relaxing with you in his grip missing Logan and Bilbo. Who was trailed and snuggled around by Thorin who unknowingly brought the Princes and Dwalin with him to pile around you leaving the slightly stunned Elf King when he woke up as the sun rose. Only to sigh and curl around you again ignoring the loud snoring creatures around you.

...

Approaching the white marble city you accepted your spot on the ram as the Kings looked down at you and Bilbo from the giant Elk at your side with smiles. Looking forward again you mentally sparred with Bilbo in his still lingering state of shock at the sudden shift from the King and his drunken spilling of emotions that you had stirred with your abrupt vanishing act and dangerous trek into Moria. Finally reaching the top ring of the city you helped Bilbo down again and accepted your spot at Thranduil’s side as he and the Elf Kings led the trek inside with the Dwarves and Bilbo, at Thorin’s side, proudly led the rear watching the Men and their stunned expressions at the sudden visit coming just minutes after Gandalf had arrived informing them of it.

Seated around the massive war table your chin was perched in your hand as the men argued around you, stealing a glimpse across the table you caught the smile from Thranduil as he raised his glass for another sip. Rising to his feet you watched as Gandalf slammed his staff into the ground causing thunder to rumble through the room drawing out a silence which you quickly filled with your sharp question aimed at Denethor seated between his Sons. “Lord Denethor, What makes you assume the fate of the Ring is yours to govern?”

With a stern glare fired back at you you caught Thranduil, Legolas and Tauriel tensing ready to attack him as he shouted back, “You have no grounds to speak at all Woman.”

With his last syllable more shouts errupted as the Dwarves fired back in your defence and Gandalf sighed unable to stop them at his obvious insult to you and sat having to wait this last outburst out. With a gentle ringing echoing through their shouts the room filled with a red light from the great Eye drawing the room to a deadly silence as the Men all turned to you spotting the Ring between your fingers that you had just bounced on the marble table before you. 

Rising to your feet you hid the Ring again in the acorn charm on your necklace and looking at Denethor you smiled at him saying, “Now whether you like it or not war is upon you. And honestly, you are the one with no grounds to speak because, no offense to Lord Elrond, but if I had been up on Mt Doom during the war I would have kicked your King into the flames to destroy the Ring when he had fallen to it. 

For centuries your Kings have fallen to the greed of this cursed relic and if I have to cut down every man in this city I will pass freely through those gates to whichever path I desire for destroying said relic without a second thought at the bloody city I leave behind. My people were fierce and the strongest alive, feared by all surrounding us, and when they fell I let them burn for how they ruined themselves and our home. You talk of honor and what’s right when all I see is a man on a tall tower screaming of injustice without any risk taken to righting it.” Walking around the table you paused at his side meting his eyes once more, “And for the record, that was me asking nicely. Your response won’t happen a second time.” 

Continuing your path again you waved your hand drawing your bags back to your reach as Logan flanked you and Bilbo rushed to your side as you headed to the doors through the red searching light still filling the room. Gripping your hands tightly just in time the others gasped at your sudden vanishing and rushed to the door nearly twenty feet from where you were without any luck of finding you there.

...

Slamming hard on the ground Bilbo rose from his landing spot on the rocky ledge of the Volcano in the center of the dark city on top of Logan who groaned and rose behind him. With a shuddering breath Bilbo clutched Logan’s belt at the dark army shifting and readying for battle as he asked, “Where are we?”

Logan, “Mordor on Mt Doom.”

Bilbo wet his lips fumbling in his pocket for his handkercheif to wring between his fingers asking, “Jaqi, so, simple in and out right?” Without the sudden answer and Logan’s freeing of his belt and sudden walk away Bibo turned spotting your kneeling figure coated in black veins with blood oozing from the cuts on your knees and palms along as your mouth and nose through gurgling gasping breaths barely heard over the roaring mountain and armies. Rushing over Bilbo placed his hand on your back asking, “Jaqi? What can I do?”

Rising up through a shiver your hands fumbled opening the locket revealng the Ring that he eyed curiously and offered his handkercheif for, “Just, drop it in?”

You nodded and secured your acorn together again and lowered to all fours to cough up another wad of blood while Logan led him inside and then back again. Spotting your slow pained crawl and stop at the edge of the ledge before fumbling for your lembas bag packed to the brim as the Moutain exploded. Spitting your mouthful of blood over the edge you bit into the lembas as Bilbo stood closer to your side behind Logan as your bodies were coated in red light from the now screaming eye.

Bilbo, “What do we do now?”

Logan patted his shoulder grabbing your other bag drawing out a string of sausage, “Now we wait, we’ve got some time, Jaqi will be able to get us most of the way back after she eats some.”

Stealing another glance back Bilbo sat timidly at Logan’s side eyeing the pair of you in your curiously calm state as Logan drew out a cigar he leaned over using the heat from the lava to light as he held out the sausage on the metal skewer from your pack for cooking before asking, “So, you and Thorin. Details.”

Bilbo glanced at him then to his feet before he sighed laying his hands on his thighs, “It’s just so sudden...” Halfway through the bag of Lembas Logan had finished his cigar and eyed you in your nearly fully restored state as you finished your last sausage he’d cooked as Bilbo cleaned his fingers from his still finishing his lengthy venting. Rising to your feet your hands were clasped again for yet another sudden fall about a mile on the other side of the giant gaping hole. 

With a shift of his weight on his feet Logan eased you on his back for the long trek back gripping your legs with the bag looped over his shoulder for your easy access trying to ignore the blood and pained gasps coming from you as he gave his advise to Bilbo who was pocketing his pipe and keeping his grip on your swaying boot at his side listening intently.

All the day through to nightfall they walked before stopping to make camp where Logan eased you against his chest as Bilbo made a small stew and the last of the sausage paired with a delicious smelling tea he’d found in your pack laced with a rare hint of raspberry he was eager to try. Halfway through your meal the sound of flapping wings ended with a small thrush landing on your propped up knee drawing a weak chuckle from you. 

Eyeing your pale and weakened, dried blood coated state it hurried off back to the Elf King nearly halfway to your location already. Easing you up Logan gripped the bowl around your hands and helped you down the hot mixture slowly and relaxed as with it your strength returned a bit more. By the end of the sausage and tea your complexion had turned closer to normal and through your finishing of the rest of the lembas you could easily move your limb and sit up on your own again.

Sunlight filled the valley and with it brought the stunned Elf King and Dwarves surrounded by the small group from Rohan who had marched with you eyeing your blood coated clothes and smudged remnants that Logan had missed after helping to clean you up after your second fall. Landing hard on the ground Thranduil rushed over to you looking you over as you chuckled with a seemingly delirious sway saying, “Just a bit tired.”

Sighing softly with a hand on your cheek the King dropped his hand and picked you up carrying you over to his Elk, holding you in place as he climbed on while your ram approached with an eager tail wag ready to carry the tired pair back again. Closing your eyes you relaxed as the world swam around you, a side effect you hated from your least used ability. 

Surely as Professor X had promised you should bear it easier with practice but he wasn’t the one having to drown in his own blood after using it each time so practice was out of the question unless there were no other options, as in saving Fili had been. 

Clutching the sides of his shirt through the speeding pace back to the Kingdom you tried focusing on the memories he had shared with you to stay conscious along with the pounding of his heart that slowed only as you were laid out again in bed curled safely in his arms after the healers had looked you over and Bilbo had filled them in to all they had missed.

Night fell again with the Company curled on the massive bed around you both, with your eyes open the pair of you shared a hushed mental conversation on the stars you could see through the massive open windows that was filled with every topic you could manage including several wedding plans and a full list of all the things he wished to show you in your new Kingdom.

 


End file.
